The Right Time for Love
by BunnieRabbit
Summary: Natsu and Lucy start having strong feelings for each other, they have always had these feelings but now for some reason they are starting to emerge...what could have possibly brought this on? Possible lemon Natsu/Lucy mainly little bit of Gajeel/Levy
1. Chapter 1

It was a hazy day with fog so thick Lucy thought for a moment that maybe a building in town was on fire. But she couldn't smell any smoke so she relaxed and stretched. She moaned looking at the cold floor of her room unhappy that she would have to put her warm feet against such an unwelcome surface. She rolled over in bed to look out the window again. The outside world looked as unwelcome as the floor. She suddenly felt laziness pulling at her bones. She had absolutely no motivation to get out of bed today. She snuggled back into her warm comforter and tried to fall asleep again. She was standing at the brink of sleep not quite able to jump back down. After several more minutes of tossing and turning she gave up with a sigh. Even if she couldn't go back to sleep it didn't mean she had to get out of bed.

She sat up and leaned as far out of bed as she could, attempting to reach her paper and pen. She decided that she would stay in bed and work on her book. Her hand had just brushed the edge of the paper and she let out a grunt of victory when a voice behind her made her jump and tumble out of bed onto the cold hard floor. She pulled the paper with her, sheets scattered around the whole room.

"Yo Luce!" Her partner Natsu smiled from her window at her. Oblivious to the mess he had just caused.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed in fright and embarrassment, "you idiot! Look what you made me do!" She huffed and sat up on her knees turning bright red and surveying the chaos.

"Oh, whoops!" He laughed and jumped down from the window, "let me get this cleaned up for you Luce."

They started shuffling the papers up off the ground. Lucy was still flustered, trying to straighten her hair and clothes while cleaning up paper.

"Luce, where you still in bed?" Natsu said finally realizing Lucy was still in her pjs. He reached over and ruffled her hair and chuckled. "Someone's a sleepy head!"

She swatted his hand away and combed through her blonde locks again re-straightening the hairs he had made stick up, "I don't think you are in a position to be name calling! You are the weirdo who comes into people's houses through their window. Use the front door like a normal person!"

He shrugged, "But it's more fun that way."

"Fun for who?" Lucy grumbled and went back to cleaning up the papers. They almost had all of them picked up. She didn't see Natsu pick up a page and start to skim over it before it was too late.

Natsu read out loud. "In typical fairy tales the dragon captures the princess.

But in this fairy tale the dragon and the princess run away together.

In typical fairy tales the princess falls in love with the prince." Lucy's head snapped up, she reached to snatch the paper away. Natsu avoided her and continued.

"But in this fairy tale the princess falls in love with the dragon.

In typical fairy tales the prince saves the princess." Lucy was growing more despite to get the page away from him, dancing around the room reaching for it while Natsu held it at bay still reading.

"But in this fairy tale the dragon saves the princess.

In typical fairy tales the princess and prince live happily ever after.

But in this fairy tale the dragon and the princess live happily ever after.

But this isn't a typical fairy tale.

This is the story of a destined meeting of the dragon and princess.

This is the story-"Happy came crashing through the window and barley stopped before hitting the wall. Natsu was distracted by the sudden entrance giving Lucy enough time to tear the paper out of his hand clutching it to her chest. Her heart was beating rapidly and her face was aflame.

"I found the perfect mission just like you asked me to Natsu!" The small blue bundle of fur squealed excitedly bounding over to Natsu, "do I get a fish?!"

"I…didn't…say…you…could…read…my…book…yet!" Lucy gasped, breathing heavy from running around the small room chasing Natsu. Still holding the paper to her.

Natsu chuckled while bending down to greet the blue cat, "Oh come on Luce, lighten up! It was just a little sneak peek! And what I read sounded pretty good so far. A fairy tale huh?" He grinned while standing back up holding a mission in his hand. "How about we go on a mission today? You probably need rent money right?" He waved the page at her.

The promise of money was very tantalizing. Rent was due in a few weeks and she could use the cash. She took a deep breath before trying to speak again, "Yeah sure a mission sounds good. What did Happy pick?"

Natsu brought the mission over to her and they read it silently together. Lucy's heartbeat picked up again when she felt his arm brush against hers reading the paper side by side. She internally moaned, _Do you even notice the effect you have on me Natsu? Or are you just that big of a moron?! _She shook her head and focused back on the paper.

It was a remission from a village to check out some disturbing noises at night in the woods surrounding them. Three villagers had gone missing since the noises started, it was asked that they were saved. And destroy any monsters there or detain bandits if they were the culprits. They were offering 10,000 jewels and a feast thrown in honor of whoever takes the mission.

Lucy's scanned hungrily over the amount of money offered and a smirk played at her lips, "10,000 jewels huh? You picked a good one Happy." She said then in her head she thought, _for once! I was expecting something more along the lines of "Help remissioned to find lost fish!" or something stupid like that._

Natsu was drooling a little bit and he just simply said, "Feast!"

So it was agreed they would take the mission. Natsu and Happy left (through the window much to Lucy's disagreement) and planned to meet at the guild in an hour.

Lucy sighed once they had left and sat down on her bed again. She became conscious of the fact that she was still grasping the first page of her story that Natsu had read out loud. He face flushed again. This story was never meant to be seen by Natsu's eyes…or Happy's for that matter. The story she has been writing is about her adventures with the pink and blue haired hooligans. But she had added in her own twist where she and Natsu had fallen in love during their travels.

She and Natsu had been partners for a little over a year now (8 if you include the fact that they had been on an island for 7 but time didn't move for them during it so it only felt like a year). She had gotten a slight flutter in her belly when the mysterious salmon haired boy had saved her in that small port town they had met in. Ever since then she had always been attracted to him but since they were a team she decided to cast it to the back of her mind and just be friends with him. But lately the attraction she felt had been growing stronger. She caught herself staring at his perfect muscles and defined abs. Longing to know the feel of them against her fingers. She would feel her stomach drop when he called for her in the way he did, pronouncing her name a little funny. She was more aware of his body when he stood next to her and a jolt was sent through her when their skin touched even if it was a brief amount of contact. The way his hair stuck up in odd angles she wanted to run her fingers through it and—

She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She needed to get ready and stop thinking like that. She stood up and put her uncompleted book away in a lockable drawer. She turned the key in the lock and was glad that Natsu hadn't kept reading. She was also glad that he was such an idiot that he hadn't gotten what the story was about in the first few lines. She smiled as she made her way to the bathroom for a shower. She thought to herself, _I'm in love with an idiot! _She giggled and jumped into the steamy hot water letting it wash away her worries.


	2. Chapter 2

Nastu strolled down the street toward the guild, beaming from ear to ear. He could still feel the place that his arm had touched Lucy's. The feeling bring a wide stretch to his mouth. He was going on a mission with Lucy! His excitement was hard to contain, but for some reason all he could think about was being around Lucy. It's all he had been able to think about for a few weeks. When he had startled her this morning the look on her face was so adorable that he wanted to reach down and kiss her on the lips right there and then. He had been able to control himself then but he wasn't sure if he would be able to next time. A voice inside of him kept screaming "_She's yours! Just take her! She is yours to claim anytime! She belongs to you! Show the world that she is yours and no one else can have her! Do it! Now! Before it's too late! You BELONG TOGETHER no way to avoid it!"_ He had laid awake many nights unable to get her out of her head. He wanted to brush his lips against her soft pink ones. Wanted to know the feel of holding her tight to his chest and never let her go. He wanted to kiss her neck and around her jaw. He wanted her more than anything he had ever wanted in the world. His chest ached without her around, to the point he wanted to throw up.

He clenched his hands into fists putting his raging emotions into his control. He needed to calm down or Lucy would think he was a crazy person. Blanking out his feelings wasn't helping either because his very expressing face pulled his lips into a pout drawing Happy's concern.

"What's the matter Natsu? Are you hungry for a fish?" Happy gazed up at Natsu genuinely concerned just stating it in a rather peculiar way that was unique to the small cat.

Natsu pulled his mouth back into a smile for the benefit of his small friend, "Yeah I'm fine Happy. Nah, I was just thinking of where I needed to go to get you a fish as a reward for that good mission pick!" he made up the lie on the spot but it did the trick.

Happy became over joyed, "I get a fish? Really?! I bet Mira will have one Natsu!" the blue cat skipped ahead humming a song about fish under his breath.

Natsu sighed. He hated lying to his best friend like that but he didn't think the cat would be able to hold his tongue if Natsu disclosed his feelings with the feline. Happy was a very good natured and loyal cat but not the brightest when it came to many things. One of those things being keeping Natsu's secrets just that, secret.

He cleared his guilt and had to think about the task at hand, he needed to get a real smile on his face. The others in the guild would immediately see the fakeness of his smile and comment on it. He concentrated on happy things until he remembered a really happy thought from this morning. He lifted his hand up to examine it. He had touched Lucy's perfect golden locks, oh how soft they were! A true smile appeared on his face immediately accompanied by the desire to touch her hair again. He fought the desire until he just felt the contentment from stirring the golden tresses.

He had been so lost in thought that he didn't notice that his feet had carried him to the guild already. He stared at the beautiful building that he considered his home, filled to the brim with people he saw as his family. He strolled through the doors casually his normal smile plastered to his face. People turned and waved as they saw their comrade.

He walked up to the bar where the silver haired mage Mira was polishing an already crystal clear glass. She smiled at him as he approached her and sat down on a bar stool.

"Good morning Natsu. Happy came in earlier and said you were going on a mission. Is Lucy going with you?" She said as she started to serve him his favorite food from the guild without even needing to ask him what he wanted.

Natsu responded while watching her hands work on his food eagerly, "Uh huh we are. Luce is getting ready she is going to meet me here in a little while."

Happy waited expectatly until Mira handed him a small blue fish. He trotted over to Wendy and Charla offering the female exeed a bite of the fish. She turned up her nose at it and happy sulked in the corner munching on his fish alone.

Mira beamed, "Good to hear it! You two haven't been out on a mission in a while huh?" She handed him his plate and a glass.

Natsu nodded and quickly devoured the food in front of him. But something felt amiss, almost something unpleasant wasn't there. He sniffed…the smell of ice and metal was absent.

"Hey Mira, where is ice-brain and Erza?" Natsu asked in between bites of food.

"They left earlier this morning on a mission together. They said they would be back in a day or two. They both said they were getting antsy and it didn't look like you or Lucy were eager to go on a mission…looks like they were wrong. They probably would have gone with you on this mission if they had known you were going." She shrugged and continued cleaning glasses.

Juvia had heard their conversation and began murmuring to herself "Rival in love…on a mission with Gray-sama…a…a…alone…WITH GRAY-SAMA!" she ran out the door and wasn't seen for the rest of the day.

Natsu finished his meal and cracked his knuckles looking for someone to fight in order to pass time waiting for Lucy. He had been eyeing Freed when Lisanna came and sat next to him.

"Hey Natsu, do you want to go on a mission with me? I…I know we haven't ever really gone on a mission together but you haven't done on in a while and I was thinking it could be fun!" She was bright red and holding a mission from the board in her hand.

"Oh hi Lisanna, sorry I can't. I'm going on a mission with Lucy…we're a team…" he trailed off still searching the guild for a good fight not really paying Lisanna much mind.

Lisanna nodded understandingly but a little disappointed, "Right…well um good luck!"

A shadow loomed over the two sitting at the bar…it smelled of metal and sweat. Natsu crinkled his nose at the familiar smell.

He spun around without hesitation, fist already on fire aimed right for Gajeel's face. Gajeel was ready for it catching the flaming hand a few inches from his nose. He growled low at the fire mage.

"Cool your jets flame-head I just need to talk to you." His husky voice was filled with hatred and urgency, he glanced at Lisanna, "alone…"

Lisanna started to get up understanding she wasn't wanted in this conversation but Gajeel stopped her, "No you're fine. We'll go elsewhere."

He gripped the fire mages fist and dragged him out of the guild kicking and yelling. Once they were far enough away he released Natsu and wiped his hand on his shirt with a disgusted sound.

"Listen here flame-head you are the last person that I want to talk to right now, but you are the only on I can talk to about this so just sit tight. I'm sure you've felt it too…Wendy probably hasn't because she is too young. I hope your dad taught you about this or else this is going to be beyond awkward for me." Gajeel huffed staring Natsu down.

Even if Natsu was an idiot at times he sensed Gajeel's need and was interested because this was obviously something about dragon slayers. He leaned against a building's brick wall and stared Gajeel back in the eye. His compliance told Gajeel he could continue.

"Did your old man tell you about…um…mating season?" This was the most awkward Natsu had ever seen the burly metal dragon slayer be. It was obvious that Gajeel was uncomfortable and didn't want to be doing this. Natsu nodded, Igneel had told him about it. "Then you know that when you start getting a lot of dragons or in this case dragon slayers in one place for a long enough time they start to feel the need to prove themselves to each other by getting a…mate." Natsu nodded again. "Now do you know how the dragon slayers pick a mate?"

"Uh-huh. Igneel said that all the slayers in the vicinity will start being attracted to almost all people of the opposite gender trying to pick a lifelong mate." Natsu said

Gajeel nodded this time, "But there are special cases when the dragon slayer has already met his lifelong mate but only notices his attraction once the season starts up…"

Natsu's eyes widened "Oh…I forgot that part…"

They both stared at each other in awkward silence for a few minutes then Gajeel cleared his throat, which sounded like gears grinding together "So do you catch my drift flam-head? I um think I found mine well that's only if you have as well or at least been attracted to all the girls…?"

Natsu thought for a moment before responding to Gajeel. This explained so much…why he couldn't get Lucy out of his head. He sucked in a breath remembering all the times he had a strange pang in his heart when she was around. He had never been able to understand why his chest hurt, but now it made sense. Those had been the times he had been yearning for his "mate". "Yeah I think I am with you there. I found her."

Both men understood their situation. Their nature was trying to get them to compete in the same territory. But both were too embarrassed to even be able to land a hit on the other.

Down the street a familiar sweet scent drifted into Natsu's nose. "Hey! Are you two fighting?! Seriously?! I have a hard enough time keeping Natsu and Gray apart don't you start too Gajeel!"

Natsu's eyes widened and his whole body tensed. Okay NOW he could punch Gajeel. His arm raised to Gajeel's eye level and the muscles bunched in anticipation.

Gajeel stared back at him instantly understanding what caused the abrupt change in Natsu's demeanor. He grabbed Natsu's arm for a split second and leaned into whisper in Natsu's ear. "You don't touch Levy she's mine. I won't go near bunny-girl she's yours. Do we have a deal?"

Natsu growled low in his throat but nodded. Gajeel quickly stepped out of Natsu's reach and released the fire mage. "Sup' bunny-girl? Nah, just…having a little chat. I don't have time to waste on such a weak guy."

Natsu prepared to attack Gajeel again for the insult but abruptly there stood a blonde beauty standing in his way. "Natsu! I don't need you to get into a fight right before a mission! People don't let us into hotels when you are all covered in bruises." She huffed. Her scent hit him consuming all his attention and he froze. She turned toward the retreating form of Gajeel and yelled, "MY NAME IS LUCY!" Gajeel pretended not to hear and kept walking.

"Anyways," she said turning back to Natsu and smiling, "are we ready to go on our mission Natsu?"

_Oh god,_ he thought, _she said my name with those perfect lips of hers…I just want to lean in and…_

"Natsu?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu had started to lean toward her his face going lax and his eyes slipped close. Natsu wasn't the only dumb one in the guild from time to time… "Natsu! Did Gajeel really hit you that hard?! Don't pass out!"

She slid her arms under him dodging around his face that was obviously going in for a kiss and braced herself, ready to be burdened with his weight.

Natsu's head drooped over her shoulder he leaned against her. If she had seen his face it would have been full of different emotions. He was disappointed he hadn't gotten his kiss with a crinkled forehead. But his mouth was turned up in happiness to be in her embrace. And a mischievous twinkle in his eye now that he knew she wasn't all that skilled in relationships. It gave him satisfaction that no one else had touched her…from what he assumed. He felt her hands grab around on his back searching for a hand hold to steady him. Her large breasts were pressed against him and he relished the feeling for a few moments before straightening up using her shoulders for support.

"Uh, yeah he got me pretty good that time…but I was about to knock his teeth out when you showed up," He lied scratching the back of his head chuckling.

She looked him over again with narrowed eyes, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine!" his signature grin returned and he grabbed her arm, "Come on Luce! Let's get Happy and go on our mission!"

"Yeah!" she nodded and let him lead her into the guild in search of the blue cat. Her heart picked up slightly with the maintained contact on her arm and he said her name that way he did. Her thoughts wandered back to the moment they shared before. The feel of his hard chiseled muscles smashed against her chest made her bite her lip. She might have felt around on his back more than necessary as well…Then it hit her. His face when he started to fall…wait no…not fall…_lean_, he was leaning in on purpose, it looked like how it was described in Levy's romance novels when a guy was going to kiss…Lucy shook her head internally. _I'm just imagining things! He wasn't doing that, he isn't interested in me…that's why I have to resort to writing a story about him where he is interested! Get a grip Lucy! _She thought to herself and regained control of herself.

They found Happy in the back of the guild hall in a heated discussion with PantherLily about fish. When they found Happy, Natsu relinquished his hold on Lucy's slender arm much to Lucy's disappointment.

"Yo Happy! Luce is here, we can go on our mission now!"

Happy said goodbye to Lily with a promise to finish their conversation later and said to Natsu, "Aye sir!"

The trio left the guild waving goodbye to guild members on their way out. Lucy quickly thanked Levy for a recent book she had borrowed from Levy's book collection. Natsu hung back from the two chanting girls meeting Gajeel's eyes from across the room. Both glared at each other in warning until Lucy had returned to Natsu and continued on their way.

Finally they were out on the streets of Magnolia again. Lucy led him to the train station humming a soft tune she couldn't get out of her head. Natsu was so absorbed in the sweet sound emitting from her throat that he didn't notice where they were headed until they arrived.

Natsu started moaning already getting motion sick before even getting on the train. Lucy shook her head knowing this was going to be a long train ride.

"Do we _have _to ride the train?! Can't we walk?" Natsu complained

Lucy sighed, _here we go_, "Yes we have to ride the train! This village is in the mountains it would take forever to walk there"

Natsu thought that sounded okay to him. Camping with Lucy…alone with her…in the woods...As he got distracted in dirty thoughts Lucy had gotten him onto the train and into a seat.

In a few minutes the train jolted to life and began rolling forward. Natsu slumped over in his seat going green in the face. He groaned in agony and clutched his stomach.

Lucy didn't enjoy seeing him in this state but it did shut him up for a while, long enough for her to sort out her thoughts. She prepared herself mentally to sleep in the same room with him in a hotel. He slept in her room all the time, with her in bed even. But she always had to do a little mental prep before-hand to make sure she could handle it without kicking him out and turning red faced.

Natsu grumbled out a small sentence, it sounded like it took all his effort, "Luce. Help. Don't feel good."

Lucy stared at him unsure of what to do. Erza would have just knocked him unconscious…but Lucy didn't think she wanted let alone could do that. If Wendy was here she could have casted the motion sickness spell on him and he would have felt fine. But what could Lucy do to help him?

"What do you need me to do Natsu?" She asked tentatively.

He reached out a hand groping for her. She caught his hand and held it. "Comfort" Was all he said.

She quietly squeezed his hand, a small smile on her lips. His hand was big and rough from fighting so often. But it was so warm it made her small soft hand tingle. She glanced at Happy, grateful that the talkative blue feline had dozed off and was snoring softly. If he had been awake he would have annoyingly said "_She liiiiiiikes you!"_

Natsu moaned and said, "More"

More? How was Lucy supposed to give him more comfort? He still had his other arm wrapped tightly around his mid-section so she couldn't hold his other hand. He pulled lightly on her arm tugging her across to his bench that faced the bench she had been sitting on a moment ago. She sat next to him and he let go of her hand. He leaned against her side slightly then sank slowly. He slid his side along her arm until he was lying down on his side. He gently laid his head in her lap breathing deeply, inhaling her scent. She smelled like cherries.

Lucy's heart beat fast in her chest as he rested in her lap making small content noises. She held her hands up near her shoulders unsure what to do with them as she stared at the pink haired mage. Slowly she placed one hand on his back and the other on his head. She rubbed small circles on his back comfortingly.

He moaned beneath her and squeezed her knee in pleasure. She squealed and jumped slightly, a tickle going up her leg and striking her at her stomach. The butterflies had a little party in her abdomen which she had _not_ invited them to.

She felt Natsu's shallow breathing turn deep and restful. He had drifted off into a deep sleep. She sighed and smiled at the silly boy she held.

She bent over him slightly to be able to see his sleeping face. It was so cute! He looked so peaceful and content, unlike the boy she saw picking fights with everyone in the guild every day. She trailed her eyes down from his face, curving around his jawline and onto his strong neck which was wrapped in his favorite muffler given to him by Igneel. She went up over the ridge of his shoulder pausing on the bulging muscle of his arms. Drinking in his body like a person trapped in a desert who just found a small spring of water. Her hand continued to circle on his back but the circles were a bit jagged when she ran over a bump of muscle that she couldn't help but brush over longer. Her eyes slowly made it to his lower back and slid onto his round buttocks, she gave an internal moan to see the sculpted beauty without having to look away immediately. She reluctantly tore her eyes away to travel further down tracing the muscles in his legs with her eyes.

The train stopped and Lucy whipped her head up immediately. Her face tinged a slight shade of pink grasping the fact that she had just checked out Natsu without hesitation. What had gotten into her recently?!

Natsu moaned and stirred in her lap. Slowly rising from his pillow and cracking an eye open, "Are we here already?"

Lucy squeaked out a quick "yes!" and stood up as soon as Natsu was fully off of her.

They woke Happy and got off the train. Natsu was still a little motion sick and disoriented but this was the best he had ever been after traveling on a moving vehicle.

There wasn't a train that went straight to the village so they would have to hike the rest of the way. But it was getting late and dark. Both Happy and Natsu were grumbling about dying of hunger so they made their way to a hotel for the night.

There was a festival in the town they had stopped in and when they got to the hotel they found out that there was only one room available and it was a room with a single bed. Lucy asked feverously if there was another hotel in the area. The attendant had shaken his head and told her this was the only hotel in town since it was a really small town.

Lucy tossed her suitcase to the floor of the room unsure of what to do. The bed was a lot smaller than hers. Normally she would have been okay with sleeping in the same bed, but at least at her house she was able to put some space between them! What if she had one of her erotic dreams about Natsu tonight? What if he found out?! Lucy moaned in terror _He'll think I'm a huge perv! Oh no this is not happening!_ Natsu seemed completely relaxed about the situation. _Of course he is you idiot! He doesn't like me so this is like a sleep over with his best guy friend!_ She thought, _Oh my god…I just friend zoned myself!_

Natsu was panicking on the inside but kept a nonchalant exterior, there was only one bed, no couch, and the hotel didn't have any cots. He would have to either have to share a very small bed with the girl he was in love with or sleep on the floor. Obviously the first option was much more appealing. But he didn't know if he could control his mounting feelings. He hadn't been able to control them on the train. He had made a stupid selfish move that he didn't regret in the slightest.

"Uh, do you want to go to the festival since we're here?" Lucy asked trying to defuse her own anxiety

"Aye sir!" Happy said with excitement "we can eat a whole lot of fish Natsu! We'll even leave the fatty parts for you Lucy!"

Natsu was roused from his stupor, "Yeah! I'll race you there Happy!"

"I don't like fatty parts you damn cat!" Lucy yelled

The trio sped over to the festival. Lucy fell behind the other two and lost them on a deserted street.

Lucy felt a cold shiver go up her back. Like someone had blown a cold breath on the back of her neck. She spun around searching for the source of her sudden fear. Her hand instinctively went to the keys in the pouch on her belt, ready to call a spirit if she needed help. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion and stayed still, waiting. There was a loud whistle from the direction she was facing and she heard a loud growl. She was knocked to the ground before she could call her spirits. Her keys were thrown out of her hand and the pouch landed somewhere in the dark. Cold claws braced on her shoulders digging her back into the hard ground. She gazed up into blood red menacing eyes that glowered back at her. The creature's breath smelled like rotten meat and its long pink tongue lolled out inches from her face.

A gruff voice called out from where Lucy couldn't see, "Good catch sweetie pie. Master will be pleased. Tonight you can eat a human again." The voice cackled evilly and Lucy shuddered. She was unable to move from fear of the monster on top of her. She was frozen, completely trapped.

She let out a small breath along with it the name, "Natsu…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oi! Happy! Flying isn't fair!" Natsu yelled at the speedy cat in the air, "You should run on the ground like me and Luce!"

"Running isn't fair for me Natsu! I have short legs, you are way faster than me…but I would still beat Lucy!" Happy teased. He did a few loop-de-loops in the air to show off

Natsu waited but didn't hear the usual "_You stupid cat! I'm not that slow!" _but his pause was met by silence. "Luce it's not fair right? You agree…Luce?" More silence.

A deep thudding in his chest started up. He stopped his sprinting and turned in a slow circle to peer down the dark street they had just been running on. It was empty.

"Luce…?" he called unsure of how to react. He received no response. He inhaled the night air and didn't catch Lucy's sweet scent anywhere near him. His heart rose to his throat in fear, where was Lucy?

Happy swooped down to Natsu worry filled his feline features and asked, "Where's Lucy?"

"I don't know." Natsu replied and started to retrace his path. "Come on lets go get that slow-poke."

He was trying to ease the tension for benefit of the small cat but in reality he was consumed with worry for the pretty blonde. They started at a light jog heading back to the hotel, the bright lights and music from the festival receding in the distance, behind them now. They picked up the pace as they didn't find her in the first few minutes.

"She couldn't have fallen that far behind right Natsu?" The flying cat fretted.

Natsu glanced up at Happy and couldn't control the fear on his face anymore. Happy saw the terrified expression on Natsu's usually playful face and immediately assessed the situation. He glided down and picked up Natsu without saying a single word. The duo sped down the street from the air searching for their dear friend.

"It's been so long since we have gotten to eat human flesh, Sweetie Pie." The deep voice said from the shadows as a huge form approached the pinned Lucy.

With a bit of disgust Lucy grasped that the beast holding her to the ground was in fact named _Sweetie Pie. _She cringed slightly, how could such a monster have a cute name like that?

"Hmm, let's see…master wanted…yellow hair, check…brown eyes, look at me bitch" Lucy tried to pin point where the voice was coming from. The voice sounded like it was a lot higher up than any normal height human. She dragged her eyes up until she finally met the small black beady eyes of a gigantic creature. "Check…hourglass figure, check…looks like you meet all the requirements you filthy slut." The monster finished it's check list. Now that Lucy could see it's face, when it spoke the last of the list she could see inside it's mouth. Never will she forget the horrifying sight of that mouth. Jagged teeth hung over the corners of bloodied lips. Almost like the creature cut up it's own lips with the giant teeth. The fangs were about as long as Lucy's fore arm and were colored the same shade as her hair. Even though the creature towered over her at roughly 9 feet she could still catch the retched breath the slipped through those mutilated lips. The smell made her skin crawl and she held back the urge to vomit. The skin of it's face was a ashen gray color and looked so wrinkled that it was about ready to fall off and pool on the ground. The head was shaped like an upside down cone with dents here and there like the monster had been bashed on the head in several occasions. A few black greasy hairs stood up straight off it's scalp. Bloody spit flew from the creature when it spoke showering Lucy in the disgusting slime.

"Wh…what d…d…do you want wi…with me?" Lucy gasped out unable to control the tremor in her voice. She was struggling to keep herself conscious.

"I only want to eat you, same with Sweetie Pie, but my master wants me to find him a bride. You fit the requirements! I have three more girls like you in my cave. Master says that he will pick his favorite then I can eat the rest!" his gravelly voice picked up at the end of his speech in excitement, like a little boy talking about ice cream he had been promised.

Sweetie Pie bent down and snuffled Lucy's neck. The beast placed huge canines around the slender neck in longing. Lucy squeaking in fear, giving the beast some pleasure at the sound.

"Not yet Sweetie Pie! Master will take his pick then we can have the rest, be patient!" The towering monster yelled at Sweetie Pie a little reluctantly. Sweetie Pie took it's time releasing Lucy but eventually did.

The gray beast bent down and scooped up Lucy in it's giant hand, easily holding her and making it impossible for her to move. She could barely breathe. Not that she really wanted to breathe; the stench of the monster consumed her senses pulling her close to blacking out.

"Oh! What's this?" It bent down still clutching Lucy. It's cruel black eyes had been drawn by the slight sparkle of Lucy's keys. "Master likes pretty shiny thingies! He will be pleased that I brought him another girl and pretty stuff. Maybe we will get another human to eat Sweetie Pie!" The monster bellowed in delight and snatched up Lucy's precious keys. Her keys were stuffed into a pocket of the brown tattered loin cloth that covered the monster's lower half. The gray pot belly almost bursting the large metal belt holding the scraps of clothing to the monster's body. From up so high in the air Lucy could finally get a look at the thing called "Sweetie Pie". It was a wolf like creature about the size of a grizzly bear. It was covered in ragged brown fur that had clumps of dirt and what suspiciously looked like blood matted in. It's glowing red eyes gazed up with hungry eyes almost as if every bone in it's body was telling it to eat Lucy.

A scream of rage came from the direction that Natsu and Happy had disappeared. A flaming ball of fury came flying into the gray skinned brute knocking it on it's large behind.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed happily.

The dragon slayer stood up in front of the gray beast and whispered, "Mine"

"NO LIKE FIRE!" the gray monster roared standing up in a flash. Whoa, for a huge creature it was fast. It raised Lucy above his head and hurled her at Natsu, Lucy screaming the entire way.

Natsu caught the blonde in his arms crushing her to his chest with steel like arms. They crashed into the ground on Natsu's back. Natsu let out a grunt but was otherwise unhurt.

The monster called Sweetie Pie to his side hissing at Natsu, "I'll ask master if she is worth it!" the two beasts went thundering down the empty street and vanished in the dark.

"Luce! Are you okay Luce?!" Natsu asked in a panic, sitting up and pulling the blonde into a sitting position in his lap. Her head drooped to the side and her body was completely relaxed.

Natsu gasped and quickly laid Lucy on her back. He pressed his ear against her chest desperately searching for the sounds of life.

Happy fluttered down next to the beautiful girl; "Natsu…is Lucy…is she…?" tears were already flowing from the large watery feline's eyes.

Natsu sat back up with a small sigh and wiped a small tear that had been forming in the corner of his dark eye, "She's breathing, just unconscious."

Lucy's body gulped in a huge breath and started coughing violently. Her eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. She sat for a few seconds in shocked silence, staring at Natsu.

Tears began cascading down her cheeks and sobs wracked her whole body. She flung her arms around Natsu trembling. "I…thought…I…was…going…to…die! Natsu! Thank you!"

Natsu was stunned for a moment before wrapping his arms gently around the shaking girl. Pulling her in close he rocked her back and forth slowly "Shh, shh it's okay Luce. I got you. You're going to be fine, as long as I'm here."

Happy laced his small paws around Lucy's arm in comfort. They sat like this for what seemed like hours but in reality it was a few minutes. Natsu stared down the street silently promising a painful death to the monster that had caused his beloved Lucy this fear.


	5. Chapter 5

Natsu waited patiently for Lucy to calm down. Once her cries had finally subsided he helped her to her feet. She was unstable still, with wobbly knees. But she refused his offer to carry her. The old independent Lucy was back in action.

"No Natsu I can walk by myself, really I can." She said defiantly as she almost fell for the third time in a row.

Natsu backed off giving the feisty blonde room to walk but stayed close enough to catch her if she fell again. They were working their way back to the hotel, deciding to veto going to the festival after their monster encounter. Happy was upset about this choice, wanting to see all the fish vendors was still on his mind. But he complied for Lucy's sake.

They had made it back to their room around 10:00. All three were exhausted but after the fight they were wide awake and on high alert.

"Why don't you go take a shower first Luce?" Natsu suggested flopping on to the bed with Happy.

Lucy grabbed her toiletries and went into the bathroom. It was a relief to remove the disgusting clothes. She inspected the damage on her favorite skirt and shirt. The place where the wolf, Sweetie Pie, had pinned her down was torn to shreds. Red sticky stains were blotched here and there from the gray monster's spit. She gagged at the thought that the slimy substance had touched her skin. Lucy tossed the mutilated clothing to the floor unable to look at the disaster anymore. She peered into the mirror to see what state the rest of her was in. Lucy's face was covered in dirt with two clean streaks down her cheeks where her tears had fallen. There were slight scratches on her shoulders from the wolf creature. Bruises littered her arms and midsection from the giant hand of the gray beast. Her golden locks stuck up in funny directions, sweat plastered her bangs to her forehead. All in all she looked like hell. Wait…what's _this_? A huge glob of the monster's spit was caked in her hair. Lucy paled in disgust, with a small squeal she sprinted into the shower and turned it on as hot as it could go. She didn't care if she burned her skin off, that nastiness had to go…now!

Natsu laid on the bed trying to sort out his feelings. It just didn't make sense! He wasn't near any dragon slayers so his desire for Lucy should be subsiding. But instead it was growing immensely. This morning he had just wanted to kiss her soft lips, but now he wanted to rub his hands along her skin and feel her curvaceous body from head to foot. It was like Gajeel said, dragon slayers were consumed by the desire of mating season when many slayers were in an area together. It was a way to stake claim and territory over the others, just like a dragon would do. But he didn't have any need to make Lucy his mate, he was miles away from Gajeel. Unless there was another dragon slayer around his passion should dissipate. But even if there was another dragon slayer he shouldn't be progressing into sexual needs yet, it was just too fast, it wasn't at all how Igneel described it. Well there was a _special_ scenario…but that couldn't be possible…Natsu didn't want it to be possible…Natsu pushed it from his mind.

The blue cat's stomach growled next to Natsu's ear. Happy rolled over and mumbled longingly, "Fish."

Now that the adrenaline was wearing off Natsu could feel a gnawing pain in his empty belly. He felt shaky and weak from hunger. He got up off the bed and said to Happy, "How about we call for some room service?" this perked the cat right up.

They called room service and ordered a lot of food. Happy got a whole pile of fish, Natsu requested a variety of things and he added in a few he knew Lucy would like.

Lucy emerged from the bathroom, her hair slightly damp with pink skin and in her pajamas. She had on a dark purple tank top that clung to her curves and showed off her flat stomach. Lucy's large breasts spilled out from the top and sides like they did from almost any shirt, but more so with this one. Her shorts were black booty shorts that emphasized the fullness of her ass and long legs. Natsu licked his lips, not because of the mounds of food that had been brought to the room.

Lucy was oblivious to his hungry stare as she crossed the room to the steaming plates of delectables, "Food! I was about to starve!" She said dramatically. She picked a ripe strawberry from the fruit platter. Her mouth closed over it, juice dripped down her lip and on to her chin in an enticing trail.

Natsu moaned wanting to lick the stream up all the way into her mouth where he could taste her sweetness. Lucy heard his noise and turned to him with her head cocked to the side, "Natsu? Are you okay?"

Her voice snapped him out of his reprieve, "Uh…yeah sorry. I'm just really hungry…"

She giggled, "Then get over here and have something to eat you idiot!"

He obeyed. But it wasn't food he was hungry for. He was hungry for Lucy and it was getting harder to fight his urges.

They had soon cleared all the dishes of food. Natsu leaned back patting his full tummy with a groan. He had been able to distract himself from Lucy's amazing form with food. Now that he had eaten everything in sight he needed a new distraction because his mind was going back to where it had been a moment before.

"It's your turn to shower Natsu!" Lucy said with a smile and took the spot where Natsu had sprawled while she had showered. He nodded grateful for the new disruption in his thoughts and made his way into the bathroom.

He stripped leaving his clothes in a pile with Lucy's on the bathroom floor. He wasted no time looking in the mirror like Lucy had; he didn't think much of his own appearance very often. Once in the hot water his mind began to drift. It wandered all the way to Lucy again. He couldn't help himself from thinking of her. Something was seriously wrong, there was no stopping himself. Pretty soon he had a raging hard on. "Shit" he mumbled and dealt with it, a little guilty knowing that Lucy was sitting in the other room while he pleasured himself to her image.

While Lucy was waiting for Natsu to come out of the shower she surveyed the bed. The smallness of it made her heart beat pick up slightly. Happy had pulled one of the many pillows off the bed and was curled up on it on the floor, already fast asleep. Lucy quietly readied the covers and removed excess pillows in an attempt to make more room. It didn't help in the slightest. She sighed in defeat and sat down on the edge. She would have just crawled in and gone to sleep now but there was an unwelcome heat between her legs. Lucy shifted uncomfortably considering what she could do to ease the tension. Reaching down into her bag she brought out a notebook and pen. Lucy tapped the pen against her lip in thought. Then she scratched away at the parchment furiously. She wrote about their latest adventure with the wolf and gray monster. Lucy wrote it in much detail as possible but when she got to the ending she altered it slightly. Instead of Natsu hugging her, the dragon kissed the princess forcefully, full of lust. Then he brought her back to his castle and made rough love to his princess. She wrote the erotic scene in very descriptive detail. It eased some of the stress between her legs and brought a smile to her face.

Lucy was so absorbed with her work that she didn't notice Natsu exit the bathroom just wearing a pair of shorts for pajamas. "What are you writing about now?" He questioned drying his hair with a towel and approaching her.

She squeaked slightly in surprise and shoved the notebook behind her back her face tinged pink, "Nuh…nothing!"

"Aww come on Luce! What I read earlier was really good; I want to see the rest of the story!" He dropped the towel on the floor and reached around her grabbing for the uncompleted book. She stretched away from him as far as she could without lying down.

"I said no!" Her blush increasing rapidly as she thought of what he would say if he saw the pornographic writing about him and herself.

"Luce! Don't be stingy!" His body was inches from hers as he leaned in close. His body was used to Lucy's much larger bed so when he lunged to grab the object in her grasp his hands missed the bed's edge. He slipped, falling on top of the unsuspecting girl. She let go of the notebook and brought her hands up to stop his descent but she was too slow. He landed on top of her, his mouth crushing into hers.

They froze in stunned silence. Natsu's hands where next to Lucy's head. They were in the action of trying to stop himself but he had failed to halt. Lucy's fingers were spread across his bare chest pushing desperately on him but she wasn't strong enough to lift his body weight. He was straddling her hips with his, restraining her to the bed. Their mouths pressed together in an unintentional kiss, not unwelcome by either party. Natsu's mouth was rough like he barley used chap stick of any kind and didn't care. Lucy's lips were soft pink from many appliances of lip sticks, gloss, and chap stick.

Natsu didn't pull away from her like he should have. His internal need to claim her as a mate roared to life happily getting what it wanted. Closing his eyes he pulled his knees under himself, holding her hips with them. Natsu's hands made their way to trap Lucy's head, holding it gently in his strong fingers. He worked his mouth on hers greedy for compliance. Lucy was shocked at these turn of events and didn't know how to react to his burning touch. But her mouth did, it moved against his without her willing it as if her mouth had been waiting for this forever.

Lucy's hands stopped pushing but wrapped around his muscular shoulders and started pulling; forcing Natsu in closer, needing his warmth to contact more of her thirsty skin. Natsu pressed himself against her chest with her small hands as guides. She shut her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his muscles pressed into her.

His mouth required more, Natsu slipped his tongue against her smooth lips asking for permission. It took a few times of him repeating this move until Lucy slightly parted her lips. He gingerly slid his tongue in searching. He found what he was looking for and danced with her tongue in her mouth. She tasted like strawberries and several other fruits all mixed together in a tantalizing array. It was too much. He groaned into her mouth with desire.

Lucy couldn't believe this was happening, this isn't something Natsu would ever do, he was her partner. He couldn't feel attracted to her right? After all he seemed to only be interested in food and fighting, how could he ever desire more than that? It just wasn't Natsu. She sighed sadly realizing it was just another one of her dreams and a soft tear rolled down her face and collided with their entwined mouths.

Natsu tasted salt…was Lucy crying?! He pulled his face off of hers quickly but reluctantly. He gazed down at the beautiful girl he had trapped. Lucy's face was being lined slowly with her salty tears. He big brown eyes stared dejectedly into his. "Luce…I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…I just…I just couldn't help myself." Natsu stuttered.

She sighed again, "Just another dream…why do I have to be tortured with these dreams? Even when I know they will never come true I have them every night."

"Dreams?" Natsu questioned completely baffled.

"Yes dreams! You are a dream. I probably fell asleep while Natsu was in the shower. Well since I'm already this far in you might as well finish." She sighed and waited expectantly for him to place his mouth on hers again.

Natsu sat up on her lap finally understanding what she was saying. When dragon slayers find their mate and go into mating season the hormones that are released from the slayers body effects the mate. The mate will feel immense attraction to the slayer and will even start having dreams of the two being together. Lucy had no idea that she wasn't dreaming. Natsu considered his position. He could either confess to her right then telling her it was reality but she might not believe him or he could play along and try to ease his way into a relationship with her. Even though he wanted to tell Lucy how he felt right there and then he restrained himself and choose the latter. But there _was_ a third option that tugged at the back of his brain saying, _take advantage of her. She won't know that it's real…it will be quick and easy…she will be yours… _It took some internal fighting but he finally quieted the voice and refused that option…no matter how much he wanted to.

He quietly stood up and got off the bed saying, "You know what Luce? I feel like just cuddling tonight." He was unsure how to portray the dream Natsu that she knew but took a stab in the dark.

"Really? That's a little odd…but I guess that will be fine." She said with a shrug and stood up. She removed the notebook that she had ended up lying on when she fell and put it in her bag. She slid into bed on her side and said, "You better not do anything to get me horny while I'm in bed with the real Natsu you understand?"

Natsu walked around to the other side of the bed got in behind her. His face was burning bright red, _what do dream Natsu and Lucy do?! I'm a little jealous…of a figment of imagination…pull yourself together Natsu!_ He snuggled in behind her, wrapping his arm over her side. Lucy sighed and relaxed like this happened all the time and quickly dozed off in contentment. Natsu was left wide awake, heart beating frantically. He had an arm around the most amazing girl ever and she wasn't pushing him away. Where his skin touched hers it felt like fire. He pressed his face into her neck breathing in her exotic scent, filling his lungs as deeply as he could. Natsu pined to press his lips into her tender neck but withheld himself for fear of waking her. What would he do in the morning?! What if she woke up before him and saw him cuddled up to her?! Natsu's worries carried him into sleep, holding the most precious person in the world to him.

**Authors Notes: Sorry for the slow build up guys! But I feel like some lemon stories just jump into it too fast, don't make it believable you know? So I'm taking it slow for now but don't worry we'll get to the lemon soon enough! ;) This was a slight pick up from the rest of the chapters don't you think? Getting steamy! ;) I appreciate all the reviews so far and thanks for reading! I will be going to school tomorrow so my updates will be slowed down a little. I'll try and update every afternoon and if not every other afternoon! So please bare with me? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu felt a warm body squirming against his chest. He tightened his arms trying to still the frantic object in his grasp. But it didn't stop moving and slowly brought him to consciousness. The half-awake Natsu stared at a disgruntled Lucy. Memories from the night before flooded his mind, apologies and explanations bubbling to his lips but they were unnecessary. Lucy was still asleep thankfully, but she was having a terrible nightmare.

The dragon slayer released the blonde and sat up on his elbows to watch her thrash around. She was drenched in sweat and her brow was furrowed. She flung her body back and forth like she was avoiding an unseen foe. The covers had been pushed into a sloppy mess on the floor from her movements. Natsu hadn't noticed because he didn't need covers with his constant internal fire. It was like he had a built in furnace. Unsure of what to do he tried to comfort her by placing a hand on her hot sticky forehead.

She just groaned and moved more. Natsu attempted waking her and comforting her in several different ways but nothing was helping. He sat up in defeat. Glancing around the room in desperation for some sort of help he spotted his towel on the floor. _I can clean up the evidence of last night before she wakes up! _He thought and scooped up the towel, throwing it into the bathroom.

Lucy groaned in pain and whispered, "No. Please don't…not you."

Natsu took a moment to wonder if Lucy was dreaming about him. He cringed at whatever the dream version of himself was doing to her and hoped it wouldn't affect his relationship with Lucy.

Happy was fast asleep on his pillow snoring fit fully. With a short look at the cat an idea struck him. Whenever Lucy was really upset she would cuddle the cat to her chest. When she did this it caused him a bit of jealousy but he got over it quickly. He grabbed the cat and woke up the feline slightly.

"Natsu…?" Happy asked groggily.

"Shh it's okay Happy, I need your help real quick…Lucy needs your help." Natsu said reassuringly and placed the blue fur ball on Lucy's stomach.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Happy immediately. She cuddled the cat to herself tightly. Happy squirmed in protest of the constraining grip. He wasn't strong enough to break free so he had to calm down and take the entrapment without a fight. This action had stopped Lucy from lashing about so much but she was still sweaty and panting.

"Natsu…help" Lucy gasped quietly.

Natsu's eyes widened. Dream Natsu wasn't the one causing her this nightmare, something else was. A sneaking suspicion that Natsu didn't want to acknowledge was making a queasy feeling in his gut. He jumped into bed pulling the covers over her desperate to save the blonde from her fears. He trapped her in his steely arms, surrounding her in warmth. Lucy still held Happy to her heart. The cat had given up on escape and was quietly waiting for the outcome of this strange scene.

Natsu murmured in her ear, "Luce, its okay. I'm here. I'll protect you. Who's attacking you? Tell me please?"

Lucy took a few moments, the reply seemed to take much effort to drag from her dreams to her lips, "Natsu, don't leave. It's him."

"I'm not going anywhere Luce," He squeezed her closer to reinforce what he said, "who is he?"

"He's…water…dragon" Lucy gasped out, she went limp. Her nightmare had passed leaving her to fall into an easy sleep. Happy crawled out of her arms and around Natsu's. Happy had a ghoulish expression.

"You liiiiiiike her," Happy snickered and jumped on to his pillow again, ready to sleep for longer. After all it was 3 in the morning, Natsu noticed with a fleeting look at the clock.

Natsu went red but tried to ignore the cocky feline. _Water dragon?_ Natsu sorted in his head, _She was attacked by a dragon? Wait no…that doesn't seem right. Water dragon _slayer._ If there is another dragon slayer around here then that would explain why I have been feeling so strongly towards Lucy. But to completely solve the puzzle of why mating season has been thrown ahead too many steps…would mean that this water dragon slayer is also meant to be Lucy's mate…_

Igneel had taught Natsu the lesson of mating long ago but the memories were being brought to the front of his mind now. There was a rare occasion when two dragons were looking for the same mate. This increased the competition to get that mate 10 fold. Considering that Natsu's desires for Lucy had skipped right into wanting to touch her sexual this was the only logical explanation. Also now Lucy was dreaming about another slayer meant they had entered the other slayer's domain. If this oddity ever happened the slayers usually ended up fighting to the death. Most often they would end up killing the desired mate in the spar or kill each other leaving only the mate alive. Natsu didn't like either of those outcomes, especially the first one. There was a very slight chance that one slayer and the mate would walk out of the fight.

Natsu felt a low growl growing in his chest as he held the dear female to him. He would have to win against the water slayer and protect Lucy at the same time; he refused to accept any other outcome. It was too late to just merely claim Lucy as his mate through sex. _It wouldn't hurt though_…the monster inside of him tempted Natsu with a pleasure he couldn't wait to have. Natsu held the want at bay, but just barely. The other slayer was sure to know of Lucy's presence now and he would fight just as hard as Natsu to have her even if she had already been tainted.

Natsu pressed his face into her soft neck fighting himself and his uncontrollable emotions. The tantalizing smell of her skin drifted across his nose. He couldn't help it. He pressed a soft kiss into her tender flesh. Lucy didn't stir so he continued. His tongue flicked out for a small taste. Oh god did it taste good. His teeth skimmed under Lucy's jaw longing to take a real taste of the milky white surface. Natsu's abnormally large canines rested near the vital beating artery in Lucy's neck. _I could kill her with a small snap; such a precious, breakable thing life is…that love is._ Natsu thought as he held the sleeping girl, the only girl in the world that he could ever have these feelings for. Natsu got one last taste of Lucy's skin with a long lick from the base of her collar bone all the way up to her jaw. He nuzzled his face into her one last time, prolonging the contact. He wanted to stay like that forever. But the sun was rising and she would soon wake. Natsu relinquished his grip on her tentatively and rolled away so that he laid on his back, staring at the ceiling in despair. It was probably the hardest thing he would do all day.

Lucy opened her eyes with a soft groan. Her muscles were screaming like she had done a really hard work out recently. She stretched trying to loosen her achy body but only succeeded in smelling her own armpit, whoa…she was sweaty. Lucy then felt the drying salty liquid coating her. She sat up slowly until she was cross legged on the bed. She was disoriented for a short period as she surveyed the unfamiliar surroundings. The memories from last night returned, a little hazy. Her dreams had been so confusing she scrunched her face up in concentration trying to remember them clearly. The first part of her dream had been of Natsu, kissing her while still slightly damp from his shower. She sighed wishing that such a thing could be reality. Then it transitioned, she had been in a stone tower that was extremely chilly. There was a man advancing toward her menacingly, she couldn't make out his features but she knew that something was off about him. In a deep seductive voice he had told her "_I am the water dragon slayer. I am your mate, let me claim you_." He had grabbed Lucy's wrists and restrained her against the cold stone wall. Lucy had called out for Natsu in her dreams. He had responded from an unseen place, it was a comfort to hear his voice. But the man holding her in the dream placed his other hand around her throat and squeezed. "_Say nothing impudent girl! You are mine now!" _The man had hissed at her. This is where Lucy's memories of the dream faded. She struggled to call it back to her but failed.

She looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 6 am. Happy was passed out on his pillow making weird purring noises that sounded suspiciously like, "You liiiiiiike her."

Finally the moment had come. She had almost been avoiding it, or saving the sight for last. She turned her attention to the sleeping form of her pink haired partner. Natsu was lying on his back comfortably. He was so calm in his sleep it relaxed his face into an adorable expression. Lucy sighed taking in the perfection of Natsu. She always did this when he slept over at her house. She would try to wake up before Natsu (not something hard to do) and get small glimpse of what she desired. Lucy watched his chest rise and fall in an even rhythm, checking that he was actually asleep. Lucy leaned over his form, placing one hand on either side of his head with her legs curled under herself next to his side. Even in sleep his hair was spiked in funky directions, she longed to run her fingers through the pink mess. Lucy ever so gently raised one hand and skimmed it over the tips of his locks. She checked his breathing again before smoothing her hand deeper into the clumps of salmon hair. It was even softer than Happy's fur, she wanted to grip it in her hand tight and pull him to her mouth. Instead she continued stroking the tresses softly and bent her face until it was a few inches from his. Lucy let her breath stir the bangs that fell on his face for a few moments before planting her mouth on his forehead. She softly kissed him, daring not to wake him. Lucy moved down slowly until her kiss was warmly placed on his cheek. She released his face from her lips and touched her forehead to his with closed eyes. This was all she would permit herself to do, otherwise she would wake him up and he would never look at her the same. He might even call her a pervert. Pulling her body away from Natsu, Lucy sat back on her heels, wanting so much more. She allowed her eyes to wander over the perfectly sculpted abs he displayed proudly without a shirt. Lucy wanted to run her fingers over the hard muscle lining his abdomen but held herself back by biting her lip. That action would surely wake Natsu.

Lucy got up and called room service for breakfast, ordering enough food to feed a small army (knowing all too well how large Happy and Natsu's appetites were). Lucy was unaware of the onyx eyes of a "sleeping" pink haired boy staring at her. The ravenous expression on his face couldn't be filled with food, he clearly hungered for other things. But those greedy eyes snapped shut a second before Lucy turned back around.

Lucy subconsciously looked for evidence of her encounter with Natsu last night, hoping beyond hope that it had been real. But there was no towel on the ground and when she looked at the bed again Natsu wasn't in any position where he had been holding her. She sighed with disappointment. Shaking herself of the unpleasant feeling she straightened up the room as best she could before room service arrived. Lucy cleared out the dirty clothes from the bathroom, bunching up hers and throwing them into the trash. She put Natsu's clothes on top of his bag in the corner. Then she hung up all the used towels that were still slightly moist and collected toiletries. She had just finished clearing up the mess of pillows and blankets when room service arrived.

She set the trays of food on the floor and waited. Soon enough the two boys rose from their beds like zombies attracted by the smell of bacon (and fish). Happy mumbled "Good morning" before stuffing his face with a tuna fish. Natsu plopped down across from Lucy giving her a long meaningful look.

"What's up Natsu? Why are you looking at me like that?" Lucy asked mystified.

"We need to talk, but after breakfast. Thanks for ordering it. Oh and good morning." He said casually and began shoveling in platters at a time.

Lucy picked up a piece of toast and nibbled on it nervously. What did Natsu want to talk about? Did the scene she dreamed last night actually happen? She rid herself of the thought, not wanting to bring up false hopes.

Quickly the trio finished off anything eatable in front of them. Natsu grabbed the attention of the dozing Happy, now extremely stuffed "Oi Happy! Why don't you go check from the sky how far of a hike it is to the village while Lucy and I pack?"

Happy nodded drowsily, still not completely awake, "Aye, sir!" The cat sprung wings from his back and Natsu opened the window for the flying feline. Once Happy had flown away Natsu turned back to Lucy.

"Are you okay Luce?" He asked, concern sweeping over his face.

Lucy was confused at how this conversation was starting…she was slightly disappointed. She hadn't meant to but she had brought up hopes that last night was real again only to have them crushed right in front of her eyes. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. If you are talking about the attack yesterday then yes I'm okay. I was just shaken up by how sudden it was." She realized something important was missing leaving a hole in her chest, "Natsu! My keys are missing! That gray skinned thing stole my keys! Oh no Aquarius is going to slaughter me!" tears welled up in her big brown eyes.

"Don't worry Luce! I have a feeling that we will meet that monster again; I'll get your keys for you! Even if we have to hunt him down we will get those spirits back" He offered her a tissue and patted her head slightly. His confidence reassured her. Lucy gave him a weak smile and Natsu continued, "That's good that you are okay though…but I wasn't talking about the fight."

"Oh? What were you referring to then?" Lucy said, her confusion deepening. She wiped at her face furiously, removing the tears and snot that was forming.

"Last night you had a really bad nightmare. You were even talking in your sleep…what was bothering you that badly?" Natsu questioned

Lucy lit up red, _I talked in my sleep?! What did I say?!_ Lucy panicked, "I…I don't remember my dream. Um, it was probably about the monsters attacking me!" she lied unskillfully

"Are you sure…?" Natsu pressed and was met with an unsure nod from Lucy, "alright…as long as you are okay…that's what's important." He didn't believe her lie at all, he knew what…no…_who_ she had dreamed of last night.

"Come on let's get ready, Happy will be back any minute." Lucy said changing the subject quickly.

They took turns in the bathroom getting prepared. Happy returned a little while before they were done and nagged them to hurry up. Happy reported that it looked like a 3 hour walk through a meadow and a 4 hour walk in the woods. They had gotten packed up and checked out of the hotel at 7:30. They walked through the bustling streets of the town. People were passed out drunk in the street and a few wobbled around hung over. The festival last night had been a huge success and the few sober townspeople were too preoccupied cleaning up the streamers and stands to notice the strange trio pass by and into the outskirts of civilization. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy stood at the edge of town peering down into a stretching meadow. Grass covered all of the land and different bursts of colored flowers sprawled out in abundant patches. It was a beautiful clear blue sky day with a few fluffy white clouds dotting the canvas. If Lucy was a painter she would have settled down right here and painted the scenery she saw spread before her. But off in the distance on the far side of the perfect piece of land stood clumps of menacing trees, reaching up with dark branches trying to pull apart the wonderful sky. Natsu smiled and grabbed Lucy's hand, pulling her with a small tug.

"Come on Luce! Let's go start our mission and get your keys back!" Natsu said beaming at her with his large toothy grin.

"Yeah, let's go." Lucy smiled back, warmth flooding her being and seeping out the worry. As long as she was with Natsu everything would be okay.

For how long Lucy would be by Natsu's side was limited. The clock slowly clicking toward their separation.

**Author's note: I am so sorry for such a late update! This was a long chapter and took me a while to write…when I should have been doing my homework XD whoops! Also I've been having a lot of internet problems at my house recently so expect sporadic updates! I enjoy a slow build up romance, seems more believable to me so that's how I write :) there will be a lemon, don't worry, I just haven't gotten to it yet. Thank you for reading and I appreciate all the reviews! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu dragged Lucy through the field happily pulling her along. He tramped right on through the flowers as well as the grass. Lucy disapproved of this course, she admired the blossoms.

"Natsu! Watch where you're going! You're crushing all the flowers!" Lucy pouted. She kept a firm grip on his hand and pulled back trying to slow him down. The warmth of his large hot hand was much appreciated.

"What? The flowers? We don't have time for flowers Luce! We have a mission to start and bad guys to catch!" The bull-headed boy charged on, not affected by Lucy's tugging. He continued to forge a path through the meadow with reckless abandon.

Lucy sought desperately for an excuse to slow down for the flowers' sake. She couldn't come up with anything. The buds in Natsu's wake met a gruesome end, but there was no way to stop the carnage. Then Natsu's large hand that wasn't preoccupied with Lucy swooped down, removing a large handful of white lilies from the fertile ground.

"Here, if you like them so much why not have some?" He offered the bunch to a stunned Lucy. Her arm reached up in acceptance, but her smaller hand could not fit the large bundle in her palm. "Hmm, you take a few and I'll carry the rest! We will ask the village for water when we get there!" He smiled brightly in triumph; he thought he had just solved the whole problem easily.

Lucy giggled quietly at how naïve Natsu was. These flowers would die long before they reached the village, but it was a sweet thought. Her face a slight shade of pink as she held the first bouquet she had ever received from someone. Natsu heard her giggle and gave her another toothy grin, "See I can be smart sometimes too!"

This sent Lucy into uproarious laughter to such extent that Natsu was now almost completely dragging her by her hand. He frowned slightly catching on to the fact that she was laughing at him not at his smart actions.

"Did I not do it right?" Natsu asked with a pouted lip.

Lucy had to catch her breath before speaking, "No it's just…these will die before we get to the village, thank you for thinking of me though. This is the first bouquet I have ever gotten." She had a playful smile dancing on her lips.

"First bouquet? But I thought a beautiful girl like you would get them all the time!" Natsu had stopped dead in his tracks seriously upset with the fact that Lucy had never received flowers before. A touch of red crept up his neck as the impacts of his words were seen on Lucy's face. She was staring at him with flaming amber cheeks, open mouthed awe. He had complimented her so boldly, without hesitation.

"Th…thank you! But no I don't get them often…well ever!" Lucy stuttered in complete shock.

Happy swooped down from where he had been gliding above their heads, "You liiiiiike him!" Both of the mages jumped in surprise and pulled apart in embarrassment.

She stuffed the lilies in her bag then Lucy went on a rampage hurling clumps of dirt and small rocks at the flying cat. Happy could dodge the projectiles easily but he complained loudly to Natsu, calling Lucy a bully. Natsu watched them fighting, a mischievous look over taking his handsome features. He had severely overestimated Lucy's relationship experience, not that he had much either, but she was lacking in this field of knowledge. Now he could pull all the clichés and she would swoon easily. But he had other problems right now; number one was getting to the village before long. Natsu had a feeling that dawdling here would lead to terrible consequences. Lucy wasn't very good at traveling quickly so Natsu made up his mind without a second thought.

"We need to get to the village. It isn't wise to linger and our speed is too slow." Natsu said suddenly appearing next to Lucy his hands empty. He had dropped the lilies somewhere unceremoniously. She stopped chucking things at the obnoxious cat.

"How do you suggest we go faster? I'm not running if that's what you're sugge-"Lucy didn't get to finish her sentence because Natsu had hoisted her up into his encirclement. Natsu had looped his left arm under Lucy's slender legs, holding them both firmly so she couldn't escape. The other held Lucy on her back, fitting the blonde against Natsu's strong chest. She let out a small squeal of surprise but Natsu was already moving. He trotted along at a swift even pace. Lucy struggled in vain until Natsu staggered slightly in an inconspicuous hole in the ground. Lucy flung her arms around the dragon slayer, curling her fingers on his back with a huge gasp. She buried her face into his neck in fear of falling. Natsu continued trotting, unfazed, but now with a huge grin on his face. Lucy gave up on fighting the iron grip and just held on for dear life. She kept her head deep under Natsu's chins so he couldn't see her pink cheeks.

They made good time through the meadow and entered the edge of the woods. Natsu slowed down so he wouldn't trip on low shrubs and tree roots. Lucy had remained silent the entire ride over, loving the feel of his hot body pushed against hers. It was a moment to be cherished. His hands held her so casually but she was screaming on the inside for him to slide his fingers up her leg and under her skirt. Lucy's body longed for Natsu to touch her, touch her everywhere. To her dismay the firm hold stayed in place. She was slightly ashamed to be having these thoughts while Natsu carried her but she couldn't control herself. Her hands could grab at the moving muscles in his back and she wanted to groan at the sensation. Swaying in his arms she felt so protected, nothing could harm her here. Her nose picked up his manly smell when she got close to his throat, loving every whiff. The way his arms easily constrained her made Lucy's heart flutter. Lucy's head was closely pressed to his wide chest; she could hear his heart thudding at an even pace. He hadn't even worked up a sweat!

As he ran all he could think about was Lucy. He memorized her scent as she presented the top of her gold covered head to him the entire time. Lucy's breath danced across his neck causing him to shiver in delight. Natsu liked the way her fingernails dug into his back whenever he jostled her slightly. He wanted Lucy to increase the pressure of the small nails, letting him know she was there. She was a lot lighter than she looked. Natsu's hands held greedily to whatever body part he was touching, enticed by her rich skin.

Lucy finally spoke up, "I can walk by myself now Natsu." She didn't sound like she really wanted to but it was better not to wear him out before they even started the mission.

"I'm sure you could." Natsu responded and foraged on, not putting her down.

"Really I can…um…won't you get tired from this?" Lucy pushed for her release once more.

Natsu stopped and looked her dead in the eye, "I could carry you for miles at a sprint and I would never get tired. Ever. Just…just let me do this."

Lucy was dazed at his words. Unsure if he was telling her that she was skinny or that he was really strong. Even so she smiled at the assumed compliment.

Natsu had a bad perception telling him that he wouldn't be able to be near Lucy for much longer. He wanted to grip her so tightly that they would meld together, so she would never be lost from him.

They had been traveling silently through the woods, but the trees started to grow closer together, it was looking more like a forest. Happy who had been flying above them without saying a word came down closer. He was getting tired and hungry.

"Natsuuu I'm hungryyy!" Happy wailed like he was dying.

Natsu reluctantly set Lucy gently on her feet and suggested, "Yeah I am too let's eat lunch before going into these thicker trees." He started spreading out the some food they had packed earlier at the hotel.

Lucy wobbled around, unsteady after being carried for so long, "I'll go scout into the trees a ways. I'm not hungry."

Hunger was replaced with fear on Natsu's face. He yelled, "No!"

Lucy was astonished with his sudden outburst but didn't have time to reply because Natsu had grabbed her hand and pulled her to the ground. For a moment the branches above her were the only thing in her view then she leveled to stare across the piles of food at a shocked Happy, half a fish wedged in his gaping mouth. She fell with a small "oomph" on to her butt. As soon as she had landed Natsu wrapped his legs and arms around her protectively from behind with a steel grip. She didn't fight his hold because she already knew it would be pointless.

"Natsu…?" Lucy was flabbergasted at his behavior. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy being back in his rock hard embrace again, but these were confusing actions for the dragon slayer to make.

"Don't leave Luce…it's not safe. Please, don't go." Natsu said into the crook of Lucy's neck. Natsu had his head bowed so his bangs ticked her sensitive shoulder nerves. He sounded so desperate, his voice cracked slightly.

Lucy snaked her hands up to rest them lightly on his pink mane, "Shh Natsu, I won't leave. It's okay! I'm right here."

His clasp on her fragile body tightened, "I just can't let you go Luce! I can't live without you…please…will you stay by my side no matter what?"

"I…I'll stay right here with you. What has you so upset?" She asked frantically, the air being squeezed out of her lungs.

Natsu tensed more, earning a small gasp from Lucy, "It feels like you are going to leave me soon and I can't stop worrying. Promise me that you will stay next to me and that if I tell you to run in a fight, you run."

"I promise I'll stay by your side! But Natsu I can't run in a fight!" Lucy gasped with much effort.

Natsu growled and constricted the small girl even more, "Promise me you'll run when I say!"

"N…no!" She panted, barley drawing breath. Her stubbornness was showing even at a time like this. His muscles were pressing into her, squeezing the life out. Lucy could see black on the edges of her vision. What Natsu was doing was frightening, but what was even more frightening was that she still trusted him and didn't fight back.

"LUCE PROMISE!" Natsu was close to breaking bones. He wanted to stop so badly, he knew he was hurting Lucy but he didn't have control. He could imagine a fight between himself and the water dragon slayer. If Lucy got caught in the middle and died…Natsu would never be able to live without her. She had to promise to run, she _had _to.

"Natsu! What are you doing?!" Happy shrieked fearfully, all notion of eating had left the cat's mind.

"I…pr…om...ise!" Lucy choked out, her face turning purple from lack of oxygen.

Natsu's iron hard muscles released her immediately. She fell face-forward, catching herself with her hands before her face hit the dirt. She coughed and struggled to breath, sucking in as much air as her small lungs could hold.

Natsu whispered, "I'm so sorry Luce. I'm sorry….so sorry."

Lucy finally sat up gulping at the air. Natsu reached over to Lucy in an attempt to rub her back helpfully. He was intercepted by a small blue cat.

"Why were you hurting Lucy?! Don't touch her!" Happy said with watery tears filling his eyes, "I thought you wanted to protect Lucy! That looked like you were going to kill her!"

_I do want to protect her! That's why I did that! I had to make sure she would leave the fight if it got too intense. If she sticks around, she will die!_ Natsu thought desperately unable to explain his movements out loud.

"Thank you but I'm okay Happy," the blonde mage said placing a hand on his blue head, "Natsu…I won't think of you badly for that. I'm sure there is a good reason for it; after all we are best friends. But next time can't you just talk to me?"

Her chocolate brown eyes looked into his very soul, searching for an answer he responded quietly, "Yeah, next time we'll talk. All you need to know this time is that I want to keep you safe. Really I do, and this is just a precaution. Just do what I say, please?"

"I will…try." Lucy said, still defiant as always. But she had made a promise and she wouldn't dream of breaking such a distressed plea. "Let's just forget about it…we need to finish this mission and get home. Everyone is waiting for us back at the guild. Why don't we have lunch and move on... together?"

Natsu nodded glad that Lucy still trusted him. Natsu reached out to touch her shoulder, she flinched slightly, but that was to be expected. He didn't pause, his hand continued on its journey until it found her opposite shoulder. Gently Natsu pulled the feisty mage to his side. She was stiff for several moments before relaxing into his warm side. It would take some time, but she would soon depend on him as heavily as she always did. Happy calmed down but still eyed the two cautiously watching the arm draped over Lucy's slight shoulders. They munched on their lunch and made small talk.

They were unaware of the glistening red eyes watching the trio from the thicker part of the forest. The merciless black pupils were trained on one particular stellar mage.

**Author's note: Sooo this chapter completely went in a different direction than I had originally intended. I didn't actually have a very clear plan but it turned way more serious than I thought it would. Well I hope you like the intense mood. In a few chapters the lemon will come up. I'm getting really into writing this story with such a fun plot! Thanks for reading! :)**

**P.S I might get a second update in tonight or tomorrow morning, depending on my internet and homework!**

**P.P.S so it looks like I was an idiot and posted chapter 5 again instead of this chapter! So sorry for the confusion! _**


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu watched the blonde mage walking a few feet in front of him. She was arguing angrily with the blue cat she held over the topic of her weight. With each step her hips swayed back and forth hypnotically. Inside Natsu's head, a war had begun.

His thoughts raged chaotically, switching from one train of thought to another. One thought was clearer than the rest and Natsu struggled with it the most: _YOU IDIOT! YOU ALMOST KILLED LUCY, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! _He didn't have control over his own body anymore and it was a rather terrifying.

Natsu uncurled his calloused fingers to see them shaking. He was furious and scared at the same time. He had come so close to destroying the best person that ever walked into his life. If Natsu had squeezed a little tighter…he shuddered to think what would have happened if she hadn't complied with his wishes. The most dangerous step of mating season was in full bloom as Igneel had described it, "_You will be fearful of your own body as you fight for control of yourself. You will become so greatly possessive of your mate that you will be willing to kill her just so no one else can have her. You will go to great lengths to ensure her safety even if it is rash and endangers her. Natsu, this will be the moment of your life that will determine if you, or the dragon will rule your life." _Young Natsu had shrugged and just told Igneel that would never happen. Oh, how wrong the younger version of him had been. Natsu drew in a shaky breath through his nose and exhaled slowly trying to calm his erratic nerves.

Then a familiar disgusting smell of rotting things hit his sensitive nose. While he had been consumed with his jumbled emotions he had failed to notice the awful stench surrounding them. Natsu didn't wish to alarm Lucy so he merely said, "Oi, Luce! Why don't we pick up the pace?! We should get to the village A.S.A.P!"

"Why are we in such a rush Natsu?" Lucy said only turning her head over her shoulder while her body stayed in a forward motion to look at the dragon slayer.

Natsu responded gruffly with no real reason in mind, "Cuz, I said so! Come on!"

He picked up a trot, Lucy increased her speed slightly but not enough. Natsu hung back next to her figuring a way to spur her on. An idea struck him and an evil grin took up the corners of his lips. He rose his hand up and brought it down on Lucy's voluptuous ass. He kicked it in to high gear as the blonde screamed and chased after him. She could be fast when she wanted to! Lucy tossed the blue cat into the sky indignantly.

"Natsu! Get back here you idiot! You are going to answer for what you did!" Lucy yelled angrily, but there was a pink tint to her face and a small smile at her mouth.

Natsu had succeeded in getting Lucy going…also he had achieved a personal goal of his. Natsu was keeping it light-hearted so that Lucy wouldn't freak out, but Natsu could tell that the wolf creature was here in the trees somewhere nearby.

The dense underbrush and tree roots made their trek slower than was optimal but Natsu dared not carry Lucy off again; he had stirred her into a fit. But that was helping their movement somewhat, Natsu running for dear life and Lucy chasing for revenge. Though he didn't run as fast as he could, he stayed just out of Lucy's reach, learning his lesson from last time he had run with Lucy. Happy was hollering from the air, egging the mages on. It would have been a fun time for the three if not for the malicious presence stalking them. They had nearly made it out of the forest without confrontation too.

As they reached the edge of the woodland the trees thinned again. Smoke from chimneys could be seen rising over the leafy foliage. Natsu got excited to see a place he could hide Lucy in. And right as they found their way to the first line of small buildings a giant crashing came from their right. A grizzly sized wolf sprang out of the shadows, blocking the trio's path. Lucy screamed in fear of the beast called "Sweetie Pie". Natsu put his body between Lucy and the monster growling just as fiercely as the wolf.

Sweetie Pie's eyes were mad with hunger as it stared at Lucy. Long strands of drool dripped from its canine jowls. The animal let out a piercing howl that cut through everything in its wake. The Fairy Tail mages felt like a hole had been ripped through their very souls from the sound. Natsu gritted his teeth in pain but stood his ground.

Before Natsu could even put up his fists to fight a war call sounded from behind the wolf. Several men and women came charging out of the village hollering at the top of their lungs. They wielded badly put together weapons. Poorly crafted spears were thrown at the monster and a volley of arrows swept across from the roof of a nearby house. Nothing hit the wolf, a few came close to Natsu. The dull brown wolf wasn't frightened in the slightest, but a low moaning sound came from deep in the forest. The wolf perked its ears and sprinted deep into the foliage.

The people cheered whole-heartedly believing they had scared the beast away. Lucy and Natsu didn't have the heart to tell them how not intimidating they were, Happy was not so inclined.

The blue cat dropped down from where he had been keeping himself safe in the sky, "You didn't worry that wolf thing at all! It just ran becau-"Lucy grabbed the over talkative cat from the air by his tail and covered his mouth quickly.

"Thank you very much for the help!" Lucy lied and asked, "Is this the village that sent out a request for mages help?"

"Indeed it is." A woman in her 80's appeared in the middle of the crowd and made her way to the front. She was a bird like lady, with a nose like a beak. Her hair was gray and pulled back in a tight bun. She stooped over slightly and walked with a limp. Her fingers were long and slender, with limbs to match. "Are you mages? Have you accepted our request?"

"Yup! Look we are from Fairy Tail," Natsu proudly puffed out his right arm to give everyone a view of his guild mark. Lucy held up her left hand to show she was from the guild too while Natsu continued, "We are here to help your village just tell us what you need and we will do it!"

"Hmm…let me see those marks…does the cat have one as well?" She inspected our stamps carefully, even Happy's. She was clearly someone of importance because whenever she spoke the whole throng of townspeople went silent. She was finally done with her examination but kept her hand on Natsu's arm, "it looks like they are authentic! We have our saviors! And one of them is rather handsome if I do say so myself." She squeezed Natsu's arm and wiggled her eyebrows. Natsu cleared his throat awkwardly and glanced and Lucy for help, Lucy just giggled and offered none.

"Oi old lady! Stop hitting on guys like a million times younger than you! Leave the poor guy alone. Have you even introduced yourself before you crawled all over him?!" A girl around Lucy's age emerged from the mass. She bore striking similarities to Lucy. She had the same body shape but was a bit thinner; her skin glowed with a beautifully even tan. Her hair was a bit more golden than Lucy's yellow mop, and it was longer with a perfect curl at the ends framing her face gorgeously. She bounded into the middle with all eyes on her. The most stunning difference between the girl and Lucy was that the girl had deep green eyes. She was wearing a tight red dress that was absolutely stunning. Lucy felt slightly envious, but knew she could be friends with this girl if she tried hard enough.

The main thing that Lucy was worried about was Natsu's feelings toward the girl. He didn't usually seem all that keen to pretty girls or girls at all. At times it was like Natsu saw everyone as the same gender and wasn't attracted to anything. But when Lucy looked over he was staring at the girl with a weird expression that she couldn't place. She choked back tears; of course he would look at girls. She shouldn't feel so possessive of him; he could ogle at anyone he wanted after all they weren't a couple. She pushed her feelings back even though it still stung her heart.

The Lucy-look-a-like removed the older woman from Natsu's arm, "Hello, my name is Danni and this is my Grandmother Fia. You can just call her Granny."

Granny whined in protest, "I should tell people what to call me! Like this strapping young man with the pink hair, he can call me…mamma, sugarbabe, irresistible, or even-"

"That's enough Granny!" Danni cut the old woman off sharply. Granny grumbled and stalked back to the people who still congested the edge of the forest. "So you are here for the mission? Will you please follow me this way; we'll discuss the details…in private." She gave Natsu a wink and started to lead him into town. The mob parted for the mages and Danni, allowing them to pass.

Lucy realized that Danni hadn't even acknowledged Lucy's presence yet. Lucy trailed behind the gawking pink headed boy in dismay. Happy walked alongside Natsu puffing out his chest like he had already saved the place by himself. Natsu followed Danni obediently through the small village; people peered out their windows and smiled in delight. By the time they had arrived at the biggest building in the whole place, which was smaller than the guild hall alone, people were flocking to see the mages. Lucy moaned internally, she already wanted to go home.

As Danni struggled to open up the building's doors that Lucy assumed was where the village's politics were held, Lucy talked to Natsu, "Hey Natsu…I think you can handle this mission on your own…I don't see that I'm needed here, especially without my keys. So I'll return to the guild while you finish this up. Oh and don't forget to get my keys back kay?"

"Why would you do that Luce? I need you." Natsu was completely confused and a little hurt, "I thought we were a team!"

"Yeah we are a team! But I don't really want to sit in a room for a long time with you while you flirt with that Danni girl." Lucy said uncomfortably.

Natsu took a second to process what Lucy said, "Flirt? You think would flirt with her? Why would I do that?"

Lucy scoffed, "Um because you have been checking out her ass for 5 minutes straight. And she winked at you!"

Danni had been fake struggling with the door. She kept glancing at Natsu like she expected him to come help her but Natsu was absorbed in his conversation with Lucy. When she figured out that Natsu wasn't going to do anything for her she easily swung the door open.

"Come on in!" Danni called to us, "Welcome to my home! Please make yourselves comfortable and we will go straight to business." She grabbed a girl that was passing through the front hall and whispered to her. The girl scurried off; Lucy noticed she was wearing a maid's outfit. Lucy had been wrong on assuming it was a sort of town meeting hall, it was Danni's house. Danni was probably the daughter of whoever ran the town.

It was a simple yet comfortable room that Danni led the mages to. There were plush armchairs that Lucy sunk into when she sat down. They were so soft and comfortable Lucy just wanted to take a nap right there. They were next to an empty fireplace but Lucy could imagine how cozy it would feel in the winter with a blazing fire. Natsu settled into the chair next to her watching Danni intently. Lucy sighed internally in annoyance, so he wasn't going to flirt; he was just going to stare at her creepily. Danni sat in a less comfy chair across a small wooden table from Natsu and Lucy. Happy plopped himself down in the largest seat in the whole room, he sat with a posture that told everyone he was in charge. But in reality he looked like a child sitting in his father's chair.

It occurred to Lucy that the mages hadn't yet introduced themselves and were already in someone's home so she quickly went through their names, "Oh! How rude of us, we forgot to say our names. I'm Lucy, this is Happy, and he is Natsu."

Danni eyed Lucy with an unknown hatred and sarcastically said, "Pleasure to meet you," She completely ignored Happy and smiled at Natsu, "Nice to meet you Natsu, I can't _wait _to work with you!"

The maid girl came back with a small tray of refreshments and scampered away again. She had left them an array of finger sandwiches and a pitcher of lemonade. Natsu immediately stuffed his face along with Happy who had forgotten to resent Danni after she skipped him now that he had a distraction.

"So, I assume you understand the parameters of the mission from the flyer yes? Well in the time it took you to get here we recognized the nature of the threat and have been taking measures to protect ourselves. We reported that three people had gone missing, that fact is still true. But none of those people are from our village. There are small communities that live in the forest around here and they didn't have enough money to offer in a mission so we sent in the distress together, including their missing person's information. The people that were taken were described as females around my age with similar characteristics. None of the have been seen for several days. Going out to greet you was the first time I have left the house in a while, I'm under house arrest until this is all over in case I would be the next target." Danni paused to bat her long eyelashes in Natsu's direction like she was saying: _"I need someone to protect me, would that happen to be you?" _But the seductive message was lost to the fire mage who had just shoved a fifth sandwich in his mouth while reaching for a sixth. She sighed and turned back to Lucy with distaste, "Anyways the thing attacking our village and the communities is a large wolf like creature and a gray skinned mountain ogre."

"Mountain ogre?" Lucy asked in curiosity trying to ignore the other girl's hostility.

"Have you never heard of a mountain ogre?" Danni sneered, "They live primarily on high mountain tops, they only come down every once in a while when they are hungry. Their main food of choice is humans. We have had this problem only once before. The first time we had contact with a mountain ogre this village had many strong mages that battled the monster off. Sadly very few here have any magic and if they do have any it is very weak. That's why we called upon the aide of Fairy Tail."

Lucy restrained her anger toward the snobbish girl and nodded. Lucy kept a smile on her face, no matter how fake it was.

Natsu and Happy had finished off everything the maid had brought except two sandwiches and glasses of lemonade. They offered the food to the two girls. Lucy accepted and started munching on the tasty morsel. Danni refused and said, "Oh no, I can't. I'm watching my figure, getting a little on the chubby side!"

She had obviously been fishing for a compliment from Natsu but he just shrugged and plopped the snack in his mouth and gulped down the drink.

Happy turned to Lucy and gave her an evil smile saying, "We gave you the fattiest sandwich knowing that is your favorite!"

"I don't like fatty stuff you damn cat!" Lucy swallowed the last of her meal and grabbed the blue feline. She pulled on his face ruthlessly. Happy called out for Natsu's help. Natsu usually ignored the violence the blonde directed at Happy but this time he intervened.

"Oi, Luce. Stop for a sec will ya? I need to talk to you." Natsu said. He placed his hands on Lucy's pulling them off of the blue cat and holding them firmly between his own. "I think you should stay here while I go deal with the gray dude. You look like the people that got abducted and you don't have you keys. You will be safe here with Luce-look-a-like in this house while I'm gone. The townspeople can protect you."

"Did you just call me Lucy-look-a-like?!" Danni huffed in anger, "I have a name you know!"

The two mages ignored Danni. Lucy was thrilled that Natsu hadn't even paid attention to Danni's name. She denied Natsu's request, "No Natsu. This is our mission! We're a team right? I'm not staying behind."

Natsu's eyes got dangerous, "You promised Luce…"

"I promised to get out if the fight was too intense. I didn't promise to not even get into the fight at all!" Lucy huffed.

Natsu thought about it for a second and sighed. He knew he couldn't talk Lucy into staying here even if it was the best way to protect her. After all he had almost killed her when he made her promise to run away. She would die if he forced this issue. He let go of her hands half-heartedly.

"Well if you two are done being rude I'll show you to the rooms you can stay in tonight. I would suggest going out tomorrow. It's getting dark and that is the most dangerous time to be in the woods." Danni growled and stalked out of the room.

The trio followed her out and the group was intercepted at a flight of wooden stairs by Granny. "Oh honey I'm afraid our mage guests will have to be in the same room tonight! Some of the villagers were wounded in the fight today and are taking shelter here since the infirmary is out of space. We will bring you a cot at the very least!" Lucy had been sure that no one had been harmed during the wolf attack earlier. As the old woman passed she winked at Lucy, causing the blonde to blush. _Granny did this on purpose? Did she realize I like Natsu? I'm not that obvious right? _Lucy panicked in her head.

Natsu shook his head, "That's fine. Give the cot to someone who needs it. We sleep in the same bed all the time." The old woman and Danni stared at him in open mouthed shock, he was so bold!

"At least we will bring something for that cat; he probably doesn't want to be sandwiched between you two love birds!" Granny giggled and swayed off down the hall.

This brought a little color to Natsu's face but he continued on like the encounter hadn't fazed him at all.

"Uhmm well follow me right this way please!" Danni said with small squeak. The Fairy Tail mages tailed Danni up the stairs and to their room.

Lucy could have sworn she heard Danni whisper under her breath something that sounded like this, "_Shit…how am I supposed to seduce him now master?!"_

Before Lucy could ask Danni what she had said the golden haired beauty shoved the trio into a spacious room angrily and slammed the door behind them. Her loud stomping could be heard for several minutes.

Natsu flung himself onto the slightly bigger bed than the hotel had. He turned his face to look out the window that faced away from the door they had just entered and from Lucy. "Luce…can we talk for a sec?" Lucy couldn't see his expression but something in his voice made her heart speed up.

"Yeah…what's up Natsu?" She placed herself gingerly on the edge of the bed.

"I can't control it anymore Luce. I just want…I want…you." He rolled over on the bed in a fluid motion. He grabbed Lucy forcing her onto the bed by her shoulders. Natsu's rough mouth slammed into Lucy's with pent up desire melting away all of Natsu's restraint.

**Author's note: Sorry I couldn't get an update up sooner! I had a plan for how this story would go…then…while writing this chapter I changed some stuff up. I think I liked how it turned out…let me know in the reviews what you think of it! Thanks for all reviews and expect another update sometime tomorrow! Thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy couldn't fight the hormonal dragon as he pushed her down with his strong arms. His lips on hers fiercely working her like putty. Natsu pushed his fingers into Lucy's hair, pulling on the long tresses urgently. Lucy lay limply below the fiery body of her best friend. She couldn't decide if this was reality or not, had she just passed out on the floor and dreamed this all up? But the hand that was snaking from her hair down to her shoulder felt very real, very hot. The tongue now impatiently flicking at her lips requesting entry was unquestionably real too. When she remained unmoving Natsu forced his way into her mouth. A quick nip at her lower lip made Lucy gasp, as soon as her lips parted even the slightest amount Natsu dove in. He swirled around eagerly tasting Lucy. Natsu's hand crept from her shoulder to tangle around Lucy's hand. Natsu dug his fingers in between Lucy's twining their hands together. He removed his other hand from Lucy's head and placed it on her back. He rose her off the bed a tad, to get as close as possible. Lucy finally responded, comprehending that this was actually happening. She coiled her arms around Natsu's thick neck, pulling herself into Natsu's rock hard body. Her mouth began twirling with Natsu's tongue.

Happy screeched in disgust like a child would when a kissing scene came on the T.V, "Lucy?! Natsu?! Whaaaaat?!"

Natsu dragged his mouth from Lucy's for a moment to pant, "What? You don't liiiiiike it?" Lucy didn't have much time to jerk in a raspy breath before Natsu was on her again.

There came a knock at the door startling the trio. Happy sprinted at the door, surely going to tell whomever it was what he had just witnessed. Natsu could smell the oddly earthy smell of Danni just outside of the wooden door. He leapt off the bed and snatched the loose lipped cat and threw him at Lucy who was straightening her hair feverously. Lucy caught Happy and snuggled the cat into her large chest face first, anything he said now would be completely muffled. Natsu was about to open the door when he noticed that Lucy's mouth was oddly puffy and her face was a deep shade of magenta.

"Bathroom. Now!" Natsu hissed and pointed at the restroom of the guest room. Lucy flung the door open and darted in without argument. She sat quietly with her back pressed to the now closed door.

Lucy heard the creak of wood as Natsu greeted Danni, "Yes? Is there something you need us for?"

"Where is the girl?" Danni's voice carried shrilly into the bathroom making Lucy grit her teeth in hatred.

"Luce? Um…she's in the bathroom right now." Natsu said easily.

Lucy could hear the door being pushed open a little more and Danni almost whispered too low for Lucy to catch, "Why don't you slip out while she's busy and take a little stroll with me in the garden?"

Lucy's stomach tied itself in knots as she waited for Natsu's reply, "Thanks for the offer but…it was a long way to hike here and I'm feeling pretty wiped." Lucy relaxed somewhat.

"Aww that's a shame…if you're sore I could give you a massage. I'm one of the best in the whole village at them." Lucy could hear the seduction dripping from Danni's voice even at a distance.

"Luce is really good at them too. I'll ask her if I need one, thanks for the offer though." Natsu lied. Lucy was terrible at massages and she knew it.

"Hmm alright. Well can't you and I take a walk after dinner? You could rest up now and after eating I'm sure you will be full of strength. It will be a good time for us to just chit-chat." Danni persisted. Natsu was backed into a corner, out of excuses.

Before he had to formulate an answer Lucy scrambled to the toilet and flushed it loudly.

"Oh, well see you at dinner it looks like I've gotta go. Don't forget about our walk kay handsome?" Lucy could hear the wink in Danni's voice and grimaced. The bedroom door squealed shut again; someone should really oil the hinges on that thing.

Natsu knocked on the bathroom door and called, "Luce…? Can we do that talking thing you mentioned earlier?"

Lucy slunk out of the bathroom with her head down in embarrassment. The blue cat was still being strangled by Lucy's breasts and had stopped moving. "Y…yeah I guess we can do that."

She removed Happy from her suffocating hold and set him on the floor. He gasped for breath and angrily stated, "Where you trying to kill me Lucy? No wonder you're so hard to lift when flying!"

Lucy wanted to deprive the feline of air again, this time with her hands around his scrawny throat. But she was swept away by Natsu's steering hands on her shoulders. He pushed her gently into a sitting position on the edge of the bed.

Natsu scratched the back of his neck for a few moments and started into his lap. A light blush fanned his cheeks. "Luce, I'm sorry about what happened before Danni showed up. I just couldn't lock up my emotions anymore. I recognize that you could possibly not have the same feelings toward me. I hope my pushiness doesn't affect our friendship. But I think you deserve an explanation at the very least..." He looked up to gaze into Lucy's soul, requesting permission to continue.

"Don't be sorry. I…I didn't mind. Please continue." Lucy pressed him on. She was staring right back into his eyes but a rosy blossom of color blotched her cheeks as she pretty much confessed that she had feelings for him.

"This is going to be hard for me to clarify for you but…I'll try by hardest." Natsu said while his face also shifted to the red end of the spectrum, "Since I have been in the guild around Gajeel so much recently it has…um affected me…and Gajeel. Uh, when dragon slayers are in close proximity to one another for extended periods of time they act like dragons do and um…need to prove themselves to one another…and uh make a claim. Oh god this is so weird to tell you..."

They waited in silence for a few seconds. Happy had even gone quiet and was intently listening to Natsu, wanting the reasoning as much as Lucy did. Lucy tried to encourage him by saying, "Don't worry Natsu, I won't think it's strange. Whatever you want to tell me, just go for it. To be a strong team we should be open to each other."

_God Lucy, you're so amazing! How did I luck into finding you? _Natsu thought. He cleared his throat and continued, "Yeah, you're right. So…this claim they make is um…uh…the claim of…a…a mate. To show dominance or something, but that's not what matters. What's important is that a dragon…er…dragon slayer chooses one person to be with for the rest of their life. And _usually _that person has feelings for the slayer too. But I'm…_we're _not in a common situation. There is a bit of a complication I need to tell you about."

He paused to gage Lucy's reaction to all of this. She was waiting patiently to hear the full story. And she gave Natsu a small nod to let him know that she understood.

"Well…Luce, I'm positive that I have chosen you." Lucy's eyes widened, she had so many questions and things she wanted to say. But she held them at bay so Natsu could finish because he obviously wasn't done. Natsu ducked his head, unable to stare into the dark chocolate irises any longer or he might start kissing her again. He breathed out the last of his story, "But…another dragon slayer has too."

"Do I get a choice too?" Lucy asked quietly.

Natsu had been dreading this question; what if he had only presumed immaturely that Lucy would like him back? He swallowed back his fear, "You should get a say as well, but I don't really know what the other guy is like. He might not give you a choice."

"Well. Whoever the other dragon slayer is he can just suck it up. I choose you too." Lucy said gently. Natsu inhaled a sharp breath. His head snapped up to meet the intense eyes Lucy bore into him with. His heart picked up into his throat, it was finally happening, Lucy could belong to him. She wanted him back, now he could openly show her his feelings.

Both had an even spread of ruby covering their expressions and they felt like their bodies were trembling with each beat of their intensified heart. Natsu snuck his hand into Lucy's waiting palm, gripping her fingers tightly. Now that he had her he wasn't letting go anytime soon. The pair looked away from the other with huge silly grins plastered over the blazing red.

The forgotten blue cat giggled, "You liiiiike each other!"

No one disagreed with him.

"Oh well isn't that sweet! Sorry to intrude, but I'm here for my mate." A voice full of loathing growled from the shadowy corner of the small room.

**Author's note: I had to cut this chapter kind short to do homework but I hope you enjoy what I was able to get in. God I think Natsu and Lucy are the cutest couple ever! Thanks for all reviews! And if you already haven't check out "The Black and White Angels" and "What it takes" by Flaegor, two really good looking stories right there ;) Also tomorrow I don't think I will be able to get an update in, my friend is coming over and we are having a Sherlock/Supernatural/Star Trek marathon until the sun comes up on Saturday! Have a lovely Friday! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Natsu whipped off the bed to stand face to face with the man in the corner. But he was now on the window ledge. He wore a long cloak with a hood that covered his features.

"Oi! Who are you bastard?!" Natsu growled and leapt at the man. The cloaked figure jumped with ease out of the second story window and landed lightly on the grass below.

The hooded man scoffed and said, "Aw Natsu, you know who I am already don't you? I'm offended! You didn't recognize your superior right away!"

"Luce! Remember your promise! Run away and hide. I'll deal with him and come find you." Natsu locked eyes with the stunned Lucy for a moment before hurdling out of the open window.

Something didn't feel right to Lucy. Something about the man didn't seem real. Like his presence was false and his body wavered as it moved. She realized what was wrong about the man and sprinted to the window to call after Natsu, "Natsu! He's a holog-"

A thick vine curled around Lucy's mouth cutting her off. Natsu was too busy trying to punch the false man. The man was dodging everything Natsu threw at him and didn't fight back in the slightest. A menacing voice giggled in Lucy's ear, "Clever isn't he? My master that is. Your pet Natsu…hmm not the brightest it seems. Well since you are the brains between the two you already figured it out, my master's trick. But I can't have you telling that pink-haired half-whit down there. Even that blue cat could have figured it out faster than Natsu…but sadly it looks like he decided to take a cat-nap."

Danni was holding the green constricting vine that wrapped around Lucy's face with an evil smirk spread across her beautiful features. Happy lay unconscious on the floor with a large bump forming upon his skull. The vicious woman pulled Lucy back away from the window and produced more vines from her palms which ensnared Lucy's limbs, causing her to be completely immobile.

"Surprised are we? I'm a mage as well! I learned it from my late mother. Earth magic!" Danni screeched with glee at the sight of Lucy's face. "I control the very ground itself! You can't fight me, not without your keys! You and I are going for a little trip into the forest…but we don't want to be followed by that pesky nose of Natsu's so we are going to go a special way!"

Danni drug Lucy roughly to the ground level of the house then down a flight of concrete stairs that lead to a cellar. Lucy struggled and screamed with all her might but was unable to break free or make a sound through the thick boughs of the plant. Once they were in the basement Danni began to chant. Lucy glanced desperately around the torch lit room. Barrels of alcohol lined the brick walls and soggy mug squished under Lucy's back. There was nothing she could reach out and grab to use as a weapon. Danni stopped chanting and the floor under her feet shinned a disgusting brown color. The dirt basement floor gave away to a hole plunging the girl into darkness. Lucy wiggled away from the void as fast as possible, but it was no use. She was hauled into the open abyss after Danni by the suffocating vines. Lucy fell into the dark dampness of underground backwards. She watched as the dim light of the cellar was snuffed out by the dirt converging to cover the hole. She was trapped alone in the pitch black with Danni.

Natsu attempted for the hundredth time to land a punch on the hooded man but again his fist sailed through open air, "What the hell! Didn't you come here to fight me for Lucy?! Why don't you stop dodgin' and fight me!"

"Oh Natsu! You are so simple minded it amuses me. Lucy will much rather have a partner that actually has intellect no doubt. No I didn't 'come here' to fight you. I'm merely a distraction you idiot. In fact I'm not _here_ at all." The man stood still and let Natsu's hand pass straight through where his face should have been, "This is a hologram dumb ass."

Natsu stopped flailing and stood to face the illusion, "Even if Lucy were to prefer you, you wouldn't give her the choice, huh? Holograms are the weak way to face an opponent; if this is how you meet someone I'm sure I'll beat your sorry face in when I find you. Distract from what?"

"I can tell it's done. My subordinate was fast and thorough, Lucy is mine." The hologram faded. The cloak fluttered to the ground without a body to sustain it.

"Bastard! Lucy will never be yours, ya hear?!" Natsu roared at the sky. He snatched up the black cloak and sniffed it. That's why he hadn't been able to tell that it was a hologram at first, it had the water-dragon slayer scent on the garment.

Natsu scaled the wall back up to the room he was sharing with Lucy and tossed the black fabric to the floor, "Good news Luce! He was a fake."

Natsu didn't see any sign of the blonde. He waited a few beats for her to come out from either under the bed or from the bathroom. There was no movement in the room. There came a small moan from the ground. Natsu ran to the side of Happy who was just coming to.

"Happy! Where did Luce hide?" Natsu was starting to worry about the celestial mage.

"Nnng…Natsu? Lucy was…um…she…I don't know." Happy groggily responded slightly confused.

"Oi Happy! Why were you snoozin' on the floor like that?" Natsu asked still impatient to find Lucy, but was concerned about his blue friend.

Happy snapped out of his bleariness, "Natsu! I remember now, I was attacked from behind and passed out!"

"Attacked?! By who?!" Natsu's gut wrenched in fear. Where was Lucy?!

Happy looked close to tears as his voice wavered, "I was hit before I got to see their face, I don't know who it was Natsu. I'm sorry."

"Come on Happy, it's all right we will find out who did it. But first let's go get Luce!" Natsu kept up his confidence so it would calm the cat.

Natsu put his nose to the ground like a dog. He picked up Happy, Lucy, Danni, and his own scent. He thought nothing of Danni's smell after all she had been in the room shortly before the appearance of the hologram. He also found the aroma of the woods and plants. This confused him slightly but he pushed it away to concentrate on Lucy's delicious fragrance. He followed it down to the main level of the house where he was intercepted by Granny.

"Hey there handsome! I was just coming to get you and your lady friend, it's time for dinner." Granny beamed at him completely unaware that Natsu was in a rush.

"That's great Granny. I need to go. Bye." Natsu stated tartly and crawled along the ground sniffing around for Lucy. It was making him more nervous now that he could pick up the smell of fear in her scent.

Granny was unfazed by his odd behavior and continued, "You and that blonde girl are rather cute together you know. I would steal you away if I could but she has a tight leash on you, huh honey? But the rugged charm you got does things to a girl! I would like to find a man like you for my granddaughter Danni if I could. You could protect my little Danni. She has always been weak, ever since she was born. She was a sickly baby and needs guarding!"

"Uh-huh." Natsu wasn't listening to a word the old coot was saying. His nose led him to a door and to a set of stairs. They lead deep below the house.

"Are you going into the cellar, honey? Looking for a little something to spice up the night with your girlfriend?" She giggled like she had learned a naughty secret and winked, "I'll go get you some wine glasses! Go ahead and choose whatever you want from down there. I'll turn a deaf ear to anything I hear tonight!"

Natsu didn't even bother responding to the old woman this time. He descended into the cellar with Happy hot on his tail. Natsu sniffed everything in the vicinity feverously but Lucy's trail went cold in the middle of the room. It didn't make sense. He circled the spot that had the last of Lucy's smell but the dirt floor looked like it hadn't been touched in weeks. His foot prints were the only ones that dotted the ground. Natsu was sure this was where Lucy had gone but there wasn't a sign of her besides her odor.

"Luce? Where are you?" Natsu called into the darkness of the basement. The small blue cat tugged on Natsu's sleeve with pleading eyes. Happy was upset about Lucy's disappearance and Natsu couldn't find her. Natsu gritted his teeth and tried to think of where she could have gone, "Let's go search the rest of the house and the town. Maybe she is really good at hiding."

They made their way back up to the surface and Natsu turned back for one last look at the dank cellar. He expected Lucy to be creeping up the stairs to try and scare them like she had been hiding down there waiting for them to leave; he would turn around and ruin her surprise and she would pout at him. But there wasn't a mischievous Lucy behind Natsu. Not a soul was in the underground room. Natsu heaved a sigh and returned to his search with Happy.

Danni hauled Lucy through a dirt tunnel that was absolutely dark for several miles. Lucy couldn't do anything to slow their progression as much as she tried to. Danni hummed a small tune as she walked leisurely like she often visited the underground passage. Every time Lucy rolled over a rock with a groan Danni snickered. Mud and roots were getting caught up in Lucy's gorgeous blonde locks and destroying her clothing. Lucy's fingernails were getting stained green from her attempts to rip the vines that detained her. She was utterly frustrated with how useless she was without her keys or Natsu.

After such a long time that Lucy thought they were going all the way to Magnolia she could start to smell fresh air. The passageway widened so Lucy's shoulders weren't scrapping the walls anymore. Light flooded Lucy's vision, blinding her for a few moments.

Danni pulled Lucy into a small clearing in the woods. The opening to the tunnel closed as they exited it, leaving the ground to look untouched. Trees rose all around them, branches swaying lazily in the breeze. The grass tickled Lucy where her shirt and skirt didn't cover. Mud was caked on to her from head to foot and Lucy cringed at her soiled clothes. Two outfits completely ruined in a few days.

"Now we just wait for your 'escort'! Why don't you and I have a girl chat? If you want we could be great friends. Just comply with master and everything will go smoothly." Danni chitchatted like she hadn't just lugged Lucy for miles without mercy. The vine around Lucy's mouth fell away, "Oh and you can scream all you want. All you will accomplish is getting a sore throat. No one can hear you; we are miles away from anyone."

"You and I could never be friends! I'm not going to _comply _with anyone! Why are you doing this?!" Lucy snarled angrily staring holes into Danni's forest green eyes.

"Hmm stubborn one you are. Well in time you will learn to behave. Why am I doing this? Because master is the only one who can give me what I desire." Danni's face turned sad as memories from the past entered her mind, "I guess I should tell you since we are going to be together for a very long time now that you are master's mate. Well master promised to help me if I brought him what he wanted. He even said that he will marry me once he has been satisfied by you. See when I was a little girl both of my parents died. I can still remember them and how kind they were. I miss their warmth and my mother's magic lessons. My childhood was ripped away from me before I even hit puberty. They say I witnessed my parent's deaths but it was too scarring for me to recall it now. The master is really powerful. So powerful that he can use water to bring back the dead. All I have to do is kidnap you, I've done that. And seduce Natsu Dragneel. Once I do those things master will bring my mother and father back to me and marry me too. You haven't seen master yet but once you see how handsome he is you will fall in love, but remember he is my fiancé!"

Lucy shook her head. This girl had a tragic past but was going about the wrong way of moving on from it. Also Lucy had the feeling that 'master' didn't intend to do anything for Danni. "Danni this isn't what you should be doing. Haven't you ever considered the fact that 'master' might betray you?" Danni grew angry but Lucy foraged on ignoring the mood change. "You need to move on. My mother also died when I was little and my father died recently. I'm not looking to bring them back, even if it's possible, do you think it will be done without consequences? Also why do you need to seduce Natsu? What is the point of that? Oh, and why were all those girls kidnapped from the villages around here?"

"Master would NEVER betray me! He is going to marry me! Then you are a terrible daughter, who doesn't want to bring their family back to life? I bet you never really loved them." Lucy recoiled from Danni's words. It was true that she didn't have the best relationship with her father before he passed. "I look enough like you that he might be satisfied with me and will stop lusting after you. It is a theory that master had to try and avoid confrontation. Master collected girls that were similar thinking they might be you because of the dreams he had. After they weren't right he thought he would feed them to the mountain ogre. But they are alive for now so that they would draw you in for the mission…on second thought since you are here I guess they might be dead now. But they don't matter." Danni shrugged and peered into the trees. Lucy wanted to slap the other girl for her completely lack in sympathy for other's lives. All this girl cared about was her own selfish desires. If Lucy wasn't bound she would have taught Danni a lesson right then and there.

There came a great commotion from the trees. Branches snapped and the ground shook with each huge step of an approaching monster. Lucy looked to Danni in panic but the other girl was relaxed and said, "Oh look he's here. Sorry to cut our talk short. We will have plenty of time to get to know each other later. Have fun with master because after tonight he will be mine."

A gray form appeared from the dense forest with a drooling wolf at his enormous heel. Lucy groaned, "Please not that thing!"

Danni giggled and withdrew her vines, "Well time for me to go! Natsu is waiting!" she skipped off to the opening of the tunnel which had appeared again upon her command.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Lucy yelled angrily. She tried to stand up and run after the other blonde girl but was grabbed by a huge smelly hand that lifted her high into the air. She kicked and screamed but yet again Lucy was trapped. Danni was gone and now Lucy was left to the mercy of a mountain ogre.

Looking into the beady black eyes of her captor Lucy's insides did backflips of fear. This might be the only time that Lucy would ever rather be tangled in Danni's vines.

**Author's note: Sorry for the late chapter! I had a really busy weekend then got sick the other day :/. Hope you enjoyed this chapter at the very least! Thank you for all the reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

Natsu had gotten halfway through the small town before abandoning his search. He couldn't smell any new traces of Lucy, just her stale scent from earlier. Happy had become discouraged and trailed in the dirt behind Natsu with his tail dragging dejectedly. The miserable duo trudged back to the large house to see Danni standing in front of the door.

"Natsuu! Where did my handsome guest go?" The blonde girl cooed, again ignoring the cat.

"Danni! You must have seen Luce right?! I can't find her." Natsu called hopefully.

"Hmm…let me think…haven't seen her! Maybe she went back to your guild or something. Enough about her, let's have dinner and our walk. Oh and since the girl is gone you can have your own room now!" Danni cheerily brushed the matter of Lucy's disappearance away.

Natsu slumped slightly; Danni had been his last hope at finding Lucy. "Nah, I need to find Luce. Me and Happy will go search somewhere else."

"Really? Why are you chasing after such an ugly girl? Forget about her! She left you." Danni was growing impatient of Natsu's faithfulness.

Natsu jerked in shock, "Luce is beyond lovely, and don't you dare say she is any less. What do you mean she left me?"

"She's gone and isn't coming back! It's time for you to move on. I'll help you get over her." Danni coaxed evilly.

"Lucy would never leave Natsu! Something happened to her, why are you saying stuff like this?!" Happy shouted angrily. The blue cat knew now that the two mages were meant to be together. He had grown to feel like the child of the two. Happy was very fond of Lucy and didn't like what Danni was saying about his friend.

Natsu eyed her suspiciously, "I don't know what you are trying to do but I need to go. Come on Happy let's go look in the woods."

"Oh no you don't! I won't you interfere with the plans! Damn you!" Danni screeched in frustration, seeing the orders her master had laid down for her crumbling before her very eyes. Roots shot out of the ground at Natsu's feet and climbed up his legs, quickly entrapping him. A small root found its way to Happy's tail and leashed the cat down.

"Whoa! What's this?" Natsu thrashed experimentally at the bindings and tore a few of them. As soon as one was ripped two more took its place.

Danni cackled, "I'm a mage too! If I can't seduce you, I'll just restrain you until the master is done with the blonde bitch."

"Done with her? I don't think so. You won't be restraining anyone!" Natsu growled fire spreading in his palm and singed the ties.

"Ah-ah-ah." Danni scolded while waving one index finger back and forth at Natsu. A small pain filled squeal sounded next to Natsu's ear. The blue cat had been completely wrapped from head to foot and was being squeezed tightly. "I'll crush him if you move!"

Natsu stopped moving and using his magic and the cat let out a sigh of release as he felt the restraints relax slightly. Natsu growled menacingly at Danni but was completely unable to do anything to her.

"Why don't we take this around back?" Danni snickered. The roots wrapped around Natsu's wrists like shackles and the other side of the roots ended up in Danni's hand. Happy was still bound from top to bottom and dragged across the ground. Danni led the two behind the house and into the garden. It would have been a beautiful scene if not for the situation. Neatly trimmed boxes of all sorts of plants and flowers were in full bloom. A gravel path snaked its way through all the growth with elegant wooden and metal benches spotting the edges here and there. The scent of so many mingling flowers hit Natsu's nose like a ton of bricks, almost overwhelming his senses. The flower beds were organized by color in a dazzling display. They stopped next to the crimson section. Blood colored roses tangled everywhere with vicious needles ready to slash flesh. They looked as dangerous as the forest green eyed girl controlling the mage and cat.

She looked around to make sure they were alone before sitting down on a bench. "Will you look at this? We still get to have our walk in the garden, though this isn't what I was picturing. Sit." Danni patted the spot next to her on the bench, but Natsu didn't budge. He stood glaring at her venomously. "Sit _now."_

Happy was lifted off the ground and slammed head first into a nearby tree with a sharp yelp. Natsu sat next to Danni feeling bile rise in his throat. Everything about this girl made him sick.

"Good." She purred. Happy landed at their feet and gave Natsu an apologetic look. This girl was hurting Natsu's family, and he wasn't going to just sit by and watch. "You know Natsu if you weren't such an idiot you might be sexy. But with how you are now you just have a boyish charm. Hmm, well I guess some people have a taste for that, but not me. I want a rugged guy who has this…air about him."

"What are you blabbing about? Are you just keeping me captive to listen to your preference in men?!" Natsu snarled completely out of patience with this insolent woman.

"Oh, would you rather me talk about what my master is doing to your precious Lucy as we speak? I was just trying to pick a topic that we could talk about without…upsetting you or me. I'm just stalling you here until I get word that master is done. So why not fill the silence? Unless you want me to complete my mission like I was supposed to, we can go inside and do it right now." Danni shrugged like any of those options worked for her.

Natsu spit, "You are disgusting. You are only keeping me here because I am _allowing _it. Tell me about this master of yours, and what he is supposedly doing with Luce."

"Allowing it huh?" To prove her point Danni rose Happy off the ground and smashed him down again. Happy grunted but otherwise gave no complaint. He nodded at Natsu to show he was okay. Her eyes glossed over and a faint smile lifted her lips as Danni spoke. "Ah you ask of me an impossible task! To describe my master is indeed a difficult request. Master exceedingly gorgeous, there aren't words to define his beauty fully. His might is breath taking; he could slay ten dragons without breaking a sweat. He is so powerful that he can bring back the dead, which he has promised to do for me. Did I mention he is in love with me? How lucky I am! Today will be the best day of my life. Today I will be reunited with my late parents and married to master. After he has had sex with Lucy and locked her away until he needs her again, master will be all mine!"

Natsu cringed already sensing betrayal. If this master was attracted to Lucy he didn't intend to do anything for Danni. Natsu felt a little bad for the lied to girl, but not that much. Natsu knew that this other dragon slayer wouldn't kill Lucy if he went to such lengths to obtain her, that much was a bit of a relief. "Danni, you have to snap out of this delusion you are living in. Please! Your master won't do these things for you! He isn't as strong as you think he is. Please realize this, for me. Let me go and I will show you that you are being lied to."

"You are the one who lies!" Danni shrieked, "Master loves me! He promised me! Why do you people want to take away all of my happiness?! That blonde bimbo Lucy tried to say the same thing. You are both liars and idiots!"

Natsu sighed understanding that trying to convince her would be moot. But the direction of the conversation had distracted her and the ties on Natsu's wrists had slackened. Natsu didn't revel in hitting woman, especially confused ones, but he had to do it for Lucy. Quick as a flash a fisted hand shot from his lap and straight into Danni's astonished face. His knuckles collided with the soft flesh of her cheek. She fell backwards off the bench into the waiting thorn covered roses. She screamed in pain as blood welled out of her long, deep thorn caused scratches running out up her arms. Danni stopped moving, unconscious. The cerise roses seemed to drink the red fluid from the sleeping girl. Her gold hair curled in with the dirt and roots, she looked like another one of the plants. It was a gruesome yet beautiful sight. Natsu stood up shaking his head. He was glad he could still hear her breathing; she was alive and would survive.

"Any day now Natsu!" Happy huffed, still tied up. Natsu ripped the roots away from the cat and helped brush the scraps off the fury body. He looked to the darkening woods, the light from the setting sun casting dancing shadows along the tree trunks.

"Let's go get Luce." Natsu said to Happy absolutely determined to succeed.

"Aye sir!"

Lucy's voice had grown hoarse from screaming and her body sore from struggling. The ogre lumbered through the trees not even noticing when he smashed one with his giant feet. He paid the thrashing girl no mind as well. Lucy soon gave up the fight, panting.

They arrived at a small camp like place. There was a fire pit in the center of dirt with ash strewn about the edges. A large stack of badly cut fire wood gathered too close to the pit. The entrance of an ominous cave loomed near the pit. Many boulders of all sizes were in a somewhat "neat" mound by the cave. A line of rope stretched between two trees much like a place to dry clothes on, but instead of garments three young girls hung from it. They were dangling by their wrists which were tied to the line with a thick rope. They all looked pretty banged up, cuts and bruises covered their bodies. There was dried blood around the camp and stuck to their tattered clothes. They looked up through matted hair as the ogre approached. The wolf creature Sweetie Pie, followed behind her master and eyed the girls with hunger.

In unison like they had practiced they all began pleading, "Please let us go Tarrog! We aren't tasty! Please!"

The ogre chuckled, "As if I'd let my dinner go! Your flesh smells delicious from all the way over here. I brought you a new play mate. I have a job for all of you swine. Whoever cleans this bitch up the best will be eaten last, or first depending on which I prefer. Die first or watch everyone else be eaten before your very eyes!"

With unexpected dexterity he tied Lucy's hands tightly with the same kind of rope holding the girls. He untied the line for the trees and looped on end around the massive wolf's neck, then attached Lucy to the very end, "Take em' to the river Sweetie Pie. I'll start the fire for a human roast tonight!" He patted the wolf on the back and wandered over to the fire pit. Lucy could tell that the wolf wanted to eat all four girls right there but loyal did as her master ordered.

They were taken to a long winding river that came from the horizon and disappeared in the distance. The rumbling of the waves was almost soothing. Birds swooped over the waters; the sound of insects chirped in the shrubs, and the lowering sun cast a shimmering glow on the swift waters. It would be a peaceful place for a picnic. Sweetie Pie snagged a fox out of the brush and started munching on it. The sickening snapping noises and the now gut covered grass destroyed the tranquil image.

The three other girls filed into the water like they had done this a few times. The wolf watched them carefully from the bank. The others forced Lucy to follow them into the chilly waves. It was like stepping into an ice bath. Lucy shivered and squeaked.

"What is your name?" The chubbiest of the three captured girls asked Lucy. This girl was a bit short and pudgy. Her blonde hair would have been very curly and pretty if not for the mud and blood caught in it. She had clear blue eyes that stared at Lucy with a look of defeat.

"M…my n…name i…is L…Lucy" Lucy was able to say through her chattering teeth.

"You'll get used to the water in a few minutes." The pudgy girl said and introduced Lucy to everyone, "My name is Erin, this is Yukta" Sam gestured to the tallest of the group. She had a similar appearance to Erin. Sticks were dangling out of her belly-button length blonde tresses. Her eyes were the color of stormy skies and would have held the same fierceness of the wind but instead looked at Lucy with less power than a breeze. "And she is Armanda. She was captured first, then Yukta and me" The last girl was the same height as Lucy, the shocking difference between her and the other girls was that she was close to flat chested. Her hair was more dirty blonde and didn't fall past her chin. Her hazel eyes, though with and air of downfall, gave Lucy the impression that Armanda still had fight in her. Each girl as introduced nodded at Lucy.

"That monster that brought you here is a mountain ogre by the name of Tarrog and his wolf pet Sweetie Pie over there." Yukta shivered, but not because of the water.

"Welcome to the family." Armanda snarled sarcastically. "Let's get you cleaned up shall we?"

The three kidnapped girls worked hypnotically. They did their best to scrub all the dirt off of Lucy with their bare hands and no soap. Working though Lucy's yellow hair with their frozen fingers, they actually did a pretty good job of getting Lucy clean.

"Why are you doing this?" Lucy questioned.

"Tarrog told us too. If we don't do what he wants…we pay for it later. Besides you are the one who will finally set us free of this torment. We will finally be killed and not have to live this hell anymore." Erin sighed almost happily.

"Free?! That isn't freedom, dying to escape is cowardly. Think of the people who are waiting for you at home! You should try to get away from here, not die." Lucy gasped astonished by the portly girl's words.

Yukta scoffed and pulled her fingers a little too roughly through Lucy's blonde curls, "You don't believe we haven't thought about our families day and night? Missed them every passing moment? Wanted desperately to return to them? We have tried to get away! But there is no escaping from that monster! The only thing we have left is to hope that we make it to heaven and see our loved-ones there once they grow old."

"Unless you have a brilliant plan newbie, we aren't going to get out of this forest alive." Armanda sighed.

"I…I don't have a plan…but I have hope! I know someone who can help and I will hope that he is able to find this place. He is strong and brave, he will come to save me. Once I am free I will untie you three and you need to run as far as you can while I distract Tarrog." Lucy made up an escape for the girls on the spot trying to raise their moral.

Armanda was more interested than the other two, "What are the chances of this guy finding you? Also why would you do that for people you just met?"

"Very good chances, he has the nose of a blood-hound. Tracking this place down will be easy for him." Lucy said confidently then thought to herself, _I hope he can find it…and get past Danni._ "I want to help you! This was also part of my mission; I'm a mage from the guild Fairy Tail. My friend and I were sent here to investigate the disappearance of you three and the monster in the woods. And well…here I am!"

"You're a mage? Why don't you use your magic right now and get us out of here!" Erin perked up.

Lucy got slightly embarrassed, "I…I can't. Tarrog stole my magic keys and without them I can't call on my stellar spirits."

"So you are useless?" Yukta growled angrily at Lucy for getting her expectations up.

"Not completely! Remember my partner will come looking for me! He will save us, I'm sure of it." Lucy retorted.

"What if he's too late or can't find you?" Erin sighed heavily, giving up optimism again.

Lucy wasn't able to respond because Sweetie Pie had finished her crude meal and started to drag the girls back to camp. "Looks like bath time is over, let's see if your guy is as sharped nosed as you say." Armanda whispered then the three girls fell into a stony silence.

The group reached the camp to find a huge blazing fire in the pit. An unskillfully constructed spit was resting above the flames.

"Ah, all clean now? Sadly I can't eat you yet. Master says he doesn't want his mate to see me eat. So you have a little while to wait until he comes to collect her. Have you decided who is going first?" Tarrog smiled. The order of their deaths was like a game to him.

"I'll go first." Erin whimpered weakly.

"Splendid! You will go last!" He chuckled tauntingly. He eyed the others and pointed at Armanda, "You are the least meaty, so you will be eaten first. I want to work up to my desert."

The three shared surprised gasps. Armanda gritted her teeth and started at the monster with absolute hated.

"And you," Tarrog grabbed Lucy, breaking her off of the line and bringing her in uncomfortably close to the fire, "need to be dry by the time master gets here."

The other three girls sat in the dirt not caring that the soil clung to their damp legs and clothing. Silent sobs wracked their frames.

Lucy began to tear up too. She had been so sure that Natsu would come for her. But he wasn't there to rescue her. He was probably in bed with Danni. Lucy was going to be raped and these girls were going to be eaten. And Lucy began to think it was all her fault.

There was a sucking sound and the warmth behind Lucy dissipated. Lucy opened her eyes to see the fire pit was empty; the wood was still smoking in the ash covered dirt.

"What the-" Tarrog breathed before a flaming fist smashed into his face. Tarrog's head went back but he remained sitting up right. There was a small thump as a person landed behind the ogre. Tarrog heaved himself into a standing position and turned to face his attacker.

A pink haired boy stood in a fighting crouch with a huge smile plastered on his face and his fist on fire, "Hey Luce."

"Natsu!" Lucy cried in delight.

"Fire-boy" Tarrog hissed.

**Author's note: I'm really sorry it took me this long to update! I have had a crazy busy week/weekend. I'm involved in my school's drama club and I'm the paint lead so I have to decide what it will look like/paint the entire set for the fall play. But I was able to get this written, I hope you enjoyed! This is where my plans for this story start getting a little fuzzy so I'm just writing by my mood I guess. Heh, should probably do some homework now that I'm finished with this. Updates will get a little sporadic from here on out, going to be staying at school until 11:00 at night so I don't know exactly when I'll be writing but I promise I'll try to be as often as possible! Have a good week :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Natsu! Save the girls who were kidnapped!" Lucy called from her high perch in the ogre's hand.

"You don't want to be saved?" Natsu asked a tiny bit confused and hurt.

Lucy huffed, "Of course I do, idiot! But I promised them that you would rescue them! Get them out first then we will fight _together!_"

Natsu wanted to argue more on the issue but a large grey hand came down where Natsu had been standing a moment before. The ground was now shaped like the gigantic hand. Natsu sprinted over to the cowering girls grumbling about saving Lucy.

He roughly grabbed the binding on the girls and ripped at them wildly using fire to aid his attempts. The thick ropes fell away under his fingers like ribbons singed and smoldering. The girls stared at their freed hands in wonderment, was this actually happening? "Go! Run away from here!" Natsu encouraged them and turned back to his fight. The girls didn't think about it twice, they immediately ran for the hills. Armanda gave Lucy one last look of gratefulness before disappearing into the darkening woods.

"Now can I save you?!" Natsu grunted charging the ogre again but having to jump away before getting swatted like a bug by a huge hand.

"No! We can fight him together!" Lucy mustered a smile even though she was being swung around on very dangerous roller coaster ride. Natsu shook his head with a slight grin. That was stubborn Lucy for you.

Sweetie Pie sprang up and whirled toward the trees after the escaped girls but her master called her back, "No Sweetie Pie! We will catch them later! Come here, you must deliver master his present."

Lucy was dropped from Tarrog's hand and fell to the ground. Before she hit Lucy was snatched by Sweetie Pie. The monstrous wolf had the rope just between Lucy's small hands precariously suspended between huge canines. The wolf was big enough that Lucy still couldn't touch the ground with her feet.

"Oi! What are you doin' with Luce you big mutt?!" Natsu roared. He ran at the wolf but was intercepted by a massive boulder landing in front of him. Tarrog was holding another rock in his hand and while his empty right hand he scooped up another. Now the ogre was equipped with two deadly weapons both aimed at Natsu. Holding the colossal rocks like they were tennis balls he glowered at Natsu.

"No fire-boy. You are going to die here." Tarrog rumbled.

Sweetie Pie whisked off into the forest fast as a shot. "Natsuuu!" Lucy's call grew faint as soon as she began to utter it. A blue streak flashed past Natsu with a quick, "I'll get her Natsu!" Natsu had almost forgotten about Happy, though Happy had good intentions he wouldn't be able to save Lucy on his own.

"Luce!" Natsu tried to follow the wolf again but this time the boulder sailed at Natsu with perfect accuracy. Natsu had no time to dodge.

Lucy felt her stomach thrashing with motion sickness. She could only see the barrel for a chest of the wolf. The wind whipped Lucy's back and made her hair fly in a chaotic mess. If Lucy just slightly moved her hands she would cut herself on the razor blade like teeth jutting out of the wolf's mouth. The rope was fraying and looked close to being sliced through. Lucy couldn't decide if she wanted the rope cut or not. If it got cut then she could try to run but judging by the blurred scenery she would never be able to out run this thing. But if Lucy stayed how she was, she would meet the 'master' pretty soon.

She was just about to give running a try when she heard a familiar voice from above the wolf, "Lucy! I'm here to help you!"

Never had she been so glad to hear the high-pitched meow of Happy. "Happy! If I break the rope can you grab me and fly away?"

"Yes! But you better do it quick I'm having trouble keeping up, this dog is really fast." Happy called panting heavily.

"Okay!" Lucy see-sawed the rope along the canines until there was only a small thread holding her up, "Ready Happy? 1…2…3!" Lucy snapped the last of her bindings. Happy swooped under the wolf's jaw to grab Lucy. It would have been a splendid plan if not for the fact that Sweetie Pie had heard and understood their entire conversation.

Sweetie Pie came to a sudden stop. She snagged Happy with the end of her snout launching him into the bushes, and then hooked her front teeth through the back of Lucy's shirt. Lucy didn't dare struggle; she could already feel the sharp teeth scraping her back.

"Happy!" Lucy screamed as she was carried away faster than before. The bushes didn't even stir.

Lucy felt completely helpless, dangling from the wolf's mouth like a pup. She sighed in frustration; she just wanted to be with Natsu. Why did everyone want to stop her from having him? The journey was shortened due to Sweetie Pie's speed but on foot this would be an extraneous trip .

The wolf and the unhappy mage reached a giant tower in the middle of the forest. It was tucked between two hills with trees growing crazily around it. It seemed to be a part of a forgotten crumbling castle; this was the only remaining piece. It was an eerie place that gave Lucy the creeps. Vines climbed up the brick face like the earth was trying to swallow what once belonged to it again. The river that the girls had washed Lucy in not too long ago ran next to the structure. The evening sun was almost entirely under the horizon, night was coming swiftly. Sweetie Pie unceremoniously dumped Lucy in the grass in front of a tattered wooden door. The wolf spun around and raced back from the way she came.

Lucy stood up slightly surprised that the wolf had just left her like that. Now Lucy could easily walk back to the fight. Her shoes sunk into the muddy bank of the river as she surveyed the edge looking for a way across. The wolf had leapt over the rushing water with grace but unfortunately Lucy would not be able to perform such an action.

"Going somewhere? Aww but you've only just arrived." A deep voice Lucy slightly remembered purred in her ear. An arm found its way around her waist and held her in a steel grip.

Lucy turned her head to peer into the face of the water dragon slayer.

Natsu held up a flaming fist and was able to split the rock but was pushed back quite a way. Tarrog didn't give Natsu time to rest; another chunck of earth came sailing at the fire mage. Natsu made and effective drop-to-the-ground maneuver. The rock flew into a line of trees making a cleared path through the forest.

"Just die quickly! I need to go catch my dinner, I have no time to waste on you." Tarrog grumbled. Usually people he fought would be dead after the first or second boulder but this fire mage was annoyingly persistent at staying alive.

"I'm not going to die anytime soon buddy, and you aren't going to be eating any people as long as I can help it." Natsu retorted and stormed at the ogre. He avoided two thrown boulders and reached the monster. Evading flailing limbs Natsu was able to land a flaming punch to the beast's knee-cap. Natsu heard a painful sounding crunch from under his fist.

The ogre howled in agony and fell to his uninjured knee. Natsu backed up, thinking the fight was won he didn't see any reason in killing if he didn't have to.

"Looks like you won't be walking for a while. I'll leave you here to think about what you've done. I need to do something with you for my mission but I'll worry about that later." Natsu inhaled trying to find what direction Lucy's scent lead.

A huge club came out of nowhere, smashing into Natsu's side. Natsu was thrown into a cluster of trees. Some of the trunks snapped and the trees were felled. Natsu groaned but stood up shaking his head.

"Insist on more pain do ya?" Natsu asked, getting serious about the fight now.

"All I insist upon is your death!" Tarrog roared and swung at Natsu again. He was still down on one knee but could really pack a punch behind his swing.

Natsu jumped up and landed on the club. He ran up the wooden surface going straight for Tarrog's face. Natsu put as much force as he deemed necessary into his leg and brought his foot smashing into Tarrog's ugly mug. The monster hadn't been expecting the fighting tactic and wasn't able to block in any way. Tarrog was knocked unconscious, a few of his yellowing teeth popped out scattering in the dust.

"Should have stayed down." Natsu spit into the dirt. His back hurt from being tossed into the trees and he wasn't happy about it.

Natsu collected himself before chasing after the scent of Lucy and Happy, not sure where he would find them or what state they would be in when he got there. But there was one thing he was sure of; if it was Lucy he was fighting for, there was no way he would lose.

A banged up figure emerged from the garden, "Natsu, you bastard. You made me dirty on my wedding day. I will go to master, and help him slaughter you tonight. And that bitch Lucy will pay for your mistakes as well."

**Author's Note: Ah cliff hangers galore! Sorry I really didn't mean to make so many of them...but hey stuff happens! Also I didn't have time to expand on them so they became cliff hangers. Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading/reviews! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy narrowed her eyes as she finally got a good look at the man who so desperately sought her. He was devilishly handsome. His blue-green eyes bore into her chocolate brown ones with such intensity it made her knees weak. The color of his eyes almost seemed to be shifting and rocking, like the slow movement of a lazy river, it was captivating. A mischievous twinkle shone through the green-blue and a cocky, seductive smile tugged at his tantalizing lips. The small hint of sharp canine teeth was shown by a small tooth tip poking over his lower lip. A dark green almost black mop of hair hung in spikey perfection. He smelled like an ocean breeze and the grass on a sunny day while lying under a shady tree. He had a well sculpted body with extremely defined muscles, much like Natsu, but this man was slightly taller than Natsu. He wore only blue swim trunks and sandals. His hard ads pressed roughly against Lucy's back. Something inside of Lucy moaned at the sight of him, like her body longed for his touch even if her heart didn't agree.

"Where are my manners? My name is Mizu. Don't worry darling, I already know your name no need to introduce yourself." The man rumbled. His voice enticingly deep and gravely, "now now, don't look at me like that. I'm sure you think I'm a terrible person. But I really am a nice guy! I only employed the ogre because it was stupid enough to fall for my lies; I never intended to let him eat those girls. I was going to kill him when I went to pick you up. But I needed him for a short while, getting you away from that fire dragon slayer is quite the task, my dear."

Lucy struggled to find her voice but managed to squeak out, "Danni…?"

"Ah yes Danni. Poor girl saw me kill a few pesky monsters in the forest here and thought they were dragons. She came to her own conclusion of my power and took upon herself the belief that I could bring back her parents. It's a tragic tale. Sadly I cannot do any such thing for her." Mizu said with such sincerity that Lucy was unsure if she should trust his word or not. "Oh yes and she wants me to marry her. I already turned her down…but she just wouldn't listen! Now that I have you, I'm sure she will come to her senses eventually. Speaking of which, where do you want our wedding to be held? I was thinking a beach would be nice…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa buddy. Who says we are getting married?!" Lucy snapped. She didn't like being told what to do so casually by a stranger.

Mizu paused and then responded, "Well I guess technically nature did. Since you are my mate I only assumed you would want to participate in the human tradition of marriage. Unless you prefer to just be mates and skip all the complicated mumbo-jumbo, either way works for me."

"Neither way works for me! I want to be with Natsu! You can't just choose things like that for me!" Lucy huffed indignantly.

"You actually want to be with that _oaf_?" Mizu laughed like Lucy was making a hilarious joke.

Lucy had decided that she was done listening to Natsu being insulted. She sharply pulled her elbow in and crashed into Mizu's rib cage. He gasped and stumbled back, not expecting such a sudden attack.

Lucy whirled around and brought her knee into his face as he bent over to clutch his side. As she pulled up her knee she grunted, "Yes I do!"

Her hand went instinctually to her waist reaching for her celestial keys, but they still weren't there. _Shit! How am I supposed to hold this guy off until Natsu gets here? _Lucy thought.

"Looking for these?" Mizu straightened up whipping blood off of his now split lip. Swinging from his index finger was Lucy's entire key collection. Mizu had pulled it out of his pocket when he bent over.

"My keys!" Lucy cried happily and reached to grab them. The shining keys were stretched far above her reaching range. She hopped up and down on tip toe while Mizu chuckled at her pointless attempts.

"Now we can act like civilized people yes? Or has the blundering idiot Natsu destroyed your consideration with his loud obnoxious behavior?" Mizu smirked at his own taunts but Lucy kept a stony face, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of her reaction, "I purpose an exchange, if you would call it so, you for the keys."

Lucy gave him a perplexed expression so he expanded, "You consent to me, tell Natsu you choose me, and you will get your keys and Natsu won't have to die. I would so very much enjoy watching the life drain from his worthless body, but you know, I will take the high road and let him live."

Lucy made a sound of disgust, "You are so presumptuous it's no wonder you have to kidnap girls to get them to notice you."

Mizu narrowed his blue-green eyes in anger, "Oh is that so? Maybe I am 'presumptuous' only because I am well under the impression that Natsu cannot beat me in a duel. After watching him…and you…for some while I have analyzed and memorized your fighting styles. I know Natsu's weaknesses and I know how to defeat him easily, there is no contest between him and me."

"My fighting style? Well I guess I'll just have to change it up if I'm going to get anywhere against you…might as well start of the bat!" Lucy's voice rose to a higher pitch as her sentence ended and she pulled a dirty trick. But it was appropriate in this situation and she didn't feel all that terrible about it. Her right foot came up with all the force she could muster straight into Mizu's crotch. His face contorted in pain. This time when he bent over he really needed to because of agony. In his haste to protect from further harm he had dropped Lucy's beloved keys on the river bank. Lucy scrambled to pick them up. As soon as the cool metal met her fingers she felt instant relief and comfort. The coldness of the metal quickly faded with her touch, the keys were humming and warm, the spirits they led to were excited to finally be with their kind master. Lucy cringed slightly knowing the beating she would get from Aquarius would be severe; the mermaid spirit had a nasty temper and hated it when Lucy lost her keys.

Lucy revolved to face her opponent and found him still stooped over muttering a string of curses. He looked up at her, the handsome face she had seen earlier was now distorted by a vicious scowl, and he was not the least bit attractive with such and expression. "Oh now I see why you have to kidnap girls! It's not only because you are arrogant but because you hide a hideous face under a glitzy mask."

Mizu snarled at her, he was getting into a standing position and recovering fast. Lucy didn't waste any more time on senseless banter and skimmed through her keys. She knew that she wouldn't be able to beat him by herself but she could at least distract Mizu until Natsu arrived. She picked out the key of the Maiden, Virgo. Lucy relished the feel of swishing the key through the air like it was a magic wand and spoke the words like an incantation to bring forth her loyal spirit.

A pink haired, blue eyed girl formed in front of Lucy. She was wearing a simple maid outfit with chains dangling off her wrists. She bowed to Lucy, "It has been a while Princess, we missed you. Does this mean it's time for punishment?"

"No Virgo! How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm not going to punish you! Just stop wiggling your butt at me and help me fight this guy." Lucy sighed holding back a smile. She had missed her celestial spirits dearly and Virgo's antics reminded Lucy exactly why she loved the celestial beings.

"Yes Princess!" Virgo shouted with a determined look and presented an object to Lucy, "Here is Fleuve d'étoiles, the extending whip from the celestial world." Lucy took it with an appreciating nod. Virgo stood for a few moments then vanished into the ground. Where she had been standing there was now a large hole.

Mizu had fully recuperated and was giving Lucy the death glare, "Put it away, I'm not in the mood to kill all of your little puppets right now. As if they are any threat to me."

Lucy scowled, "They are not puppets! They are my friends!" Lucy flicked her newly obtained whip. Mizu stepped back to avoid it but Lucy just extended it. Mizu had incredible reflexes; his hand caught the end of the whip before it could lash across his face as intended. He yanked hard on the magical material pulling Lucy off her feet. She caught herself before smashing face first into the ground. Mizu released the whip and squatted from where he was to look Lucy in the eye. Lucy was satisfied to see an angry red mark where her whip had struck his palm.

"Are we done with these silly little games of yours? You know you can't beat me. Why are you even trying?! It's so absurdly futile! All you are doing is making me very, very angry. You don't want to see me when I'm—" Mizu didn't have time to finish his rant because the earth below his feet suddenly swallowed him up. He gave yelp of surprise. Lucy had figured out one of his weaknesses already. Mizu didn't see Lucy's celestial spirits as any kind of threat so he wouldn't notice their first attack.

An outraged howl came from the bottom of the pit and Virgo appeared at Lucy's side peering into the darkness. "Princess, I don't think I can do much more to help you please forgive me. If you cannot forgive me I would gratefully take all the punishment you can deal me."

"That won't be necessary Virgo! You have helped me quite a lot, thank you. You may return now." Lucy said trying to ignore the bit about punishment. Virgo dissipated and now Lucy stood alone on at the brink of the pit leading to a madman. She searched her keys again, who could hold Mizu at bay for a little longer? Fingers gripped the edge of the hole and curses were uttered with a sour voice. Mizu was surfacing so Lucy didn't have time to consider her options much longer. Lucy backed away from the dark hole just as Mizu dragged himself out. His dark green hair harbored caked mud and sticks. If his face had been full of anger earlier, he was now seething. His face was almost as terrifying as the ogre's.

"You nasty bitch. I'll teach you a little lesson about respecting me!" Mizu hissed and spat chunks of earth from his mouth.

Lucy tugged whatever key her hand happened to land on off of the key ring. She gave a silent thanks that it was Loki's key and not Plue's. She twirled it in the air in a similar motion from before and said the summoning words for the celestial spirit Leo.

Mizu lunged at Lucy trying to stop the opening of the gate but his face collided with the black suit clad, solid body of Leo the Lion.

Loki found the collar of the green haired man and pulled him in close so they were practically nose to nose. Loki glowered at the water dragon slayer, "What did you just call Lucy?!"

"None of your business spirits slave! Release me from your grungy hands. You lack the power to fight me." Mizu snarled back.

Loki sighed, "So you are pretty cocky is what I gather from that, let me teach _you _a lesson." Loki smashed his other hand into Mizu's stomach. Mizu let a hiss escape from his teeth but otherwise did not show any pain.

"Weak piece of shit think he can punch me?!" Mizu spit at Loki with venom coating his words.

There came rustling from the bushes and the distinct sound of Happy's high pitched mewling.

**Author's note: Yay! I got another chapter out! This week has been so hectic I was really sad thinking I wouldn't be able to write one...but here we are! Hope you enjoyed, tried to put Lucy back into the fighting this time round! Again sorry for this but my updates from no until...um a while will be choppy and unpredictable. Thanks for reading and for all the reviews! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"Ah perfect! I was growing bored of 'play-time with Lucy's puppets' now I will kill that pesky Natsu." Mizu spit out his words at Lucy over Loki's shoulder, "since you didn't accept my bargain in time it looks like I have to do this the hard way. Unlike your brute styled Natsu I am a civil man and do not enjoy dirtying my hands. But if it is the blood of that fool I spill, I will oblige entirely."

Lucy scoffed, she now wholly doubted Mizu's power level if he couldn't fend off her celestial spirits. In a battle between him and Natsu the winner was obvious to Lucy. "As if! You are all talk, no game. Give him a good few more punches for me Loki!"

"It would be my pleasure. " Loki rumbled and brought his fist back for a second attack. His hit was caught short by the steely palm of Mizu.

"I told you already, _play-time is over!" _Mizu twisted Loki's wristed in such a movement that Lucy barely saw it, but she defiantly heard it. A sickening snap filled the air alongside a yelp from Loki. The honey haired celestial spirit dropped his hold on the other man's neck and backed away cradling his oddly bent wrist.

Loki started to fade into gold as he returned to the celestial world, "I have failed you, I am sorry Lucy."

"Loki! Are you alright?! You haven't failed anyone, thank you for everything!" Lucy called after him, she wanted to make sure he would be alright but the tall form of her friend had already vanished. She turned back to the green haired man, "You are the cruelest kind of man. I detest you."

"Aww is itty-bitty Lucy angry?!" Mizu mocked. In a few strides he was next to Lucy and had detained her wrists before she could even move in defense. Somehow Mizu had increased speed incredibly. "You detest me do you? Do you _really_? Does _all_ of you _whole-heartedly_ despise me so?"

Lucy wanted to respond with an immediate 'YES!' but the word caught in her throat. He spoke the truth; a small part of her was holding her back. Somewhere a voice screamed from inside, _yeah Natsu is great and all but look at this man! _THIS MAN!_ Look at his jaw, its soo strong and delicious looking, you could just reach out and cup it. Go ahead! This beautiful man could be yours…not to mention do you hear how educated he sounds? He actually speaks with proper grammar and doesn't say things like 'oi, yo, and doin'' He pronounces your name correctly! His muscles…oh just reach out and stroke them already! Look at that hair! Lucy Heartfilia you are an idiot if you don't choose this man right here and now!_ Lucy struggled to ignore it but she was choking on her own tongue. Was Natsu the right choice? This man holding her captive in his strong fingers seemed so evil…but…was that just because he kidnapped her? Could he just be so madly in love that he went to extremes?

Her silence spoke a thousand words to Mizu whose face split into a grin, a happy smile that sent Lucy's heart frantic. Maybe she was wrong, he spoke of killing Natsu, but didn't Natsu do that sometimes too? "Ah so there is some part in there, in that lovely body, that yearns for me as well." He whispered leaning in closer to Lucy. His hot breath on her face made the small hairs on her neck rise to attention. "But we don't have the time to chat about this! For now I will put you somewhere safe and greet our pink haired village idiot."

He hauled Lucy to the door of the gray brick tower the she had almost forgotten was even there. Lucy didn't put up any sort of a fight; she was too lost in her own confused emotions and thoughts. After Mizu had opened and closed the heavy wooden door he released her slender wrists from his strong grip.

"Please come with me." Mizu gestured to a high flight of stairs the lead to the sky in a dizzying spiral and started to lead the way. Lucy wasn't even aware of her body's movements as she followed him up and up and up. She could hear the sound of voices and crashing coming from below but didn't register them as important because Mizu ignored it. It seemed to take eternity to reach the top but the finally made it. A room that was slightly familiar came into Lucy's vision. It was the room she had entered in her dream a few nights ago, had it only been the short of time she had dreamed of this place? It felt like she had lived a life time since then. Something felt out of place but Lucy couldn't put her finger on it. The luxuriously decorated room felt odd in the circumstances and she took a quick glace around. There were blue things everywhere. The bed was blue, the wall hangings were blue, and the curtains on the only window were blue. They were all different shades of azure and with the breeze blowing in from the open window everything rippled giving the effect of waves on the ocean. It was beautiful and lulling, Lucy felt like she was being gently carried by rolling waves over to the navy bed spread. She sat down and at last her eyes landed on Mizu. He was watching her closely with a small smile and said, "Is this to your accommodations? Can I interest you in a drink?"

Lucy nodded and some small worry nagged at the back of her mind. Something was happening outside the window that she should see, but she didn't feel like moving off the soft bed. There was a voice outside trying to reach her, but for some reason it was faint and unimportant. It felt like she was walking in a dream land previous memories evaded her grasp as she tried to reach them. Mizu brought over a glass full of crystal clear water. His intent gaze made Lucy blush. This was the man she loved right?

He watched her silently as she drank every single drop, "Good. Now I can go out to perform a small task under good knowledge that you are well and your thirst is quenched. Wait here for me my darling, I won't be long."

"Yes." Was all Lucy was able to force her mouth to mumble. Her jaw had become slack…no…all of her muscles were failing her. She crumpled into a heap unable to hold her body up any longer, Mizu caught Lucy gently and laid her down on the bed. A fleeting image of pink flashed in Lucy's mind and it sparked a moment of confusion and dread.

"Shh, my dear. It's all right now! I'm sorry I had to do this to you, but it's for the best. I'll be back by the time you wake, now rest." Mizu released the limp body of Lucy and watched her scared eyes flutter close. He skimmed his lips softly across her dainty lips longing. He straightened up and ran down the stairs two at a time to face the booming crashes that were echoing from the door.

Natsu pounded on the wood door with all his might but it was no use. There was very strong magic preventing him from opening or breaking the door in any way. Happy had already flown him up to the window at the very top of the tower to try and get in that way but the whole place is in a bubble like dome of magic. He had seen Lucy siting on a blue bed with a glazed over expression and he had done all he could, hammering away at the magic wall with all he had, not even fire worked. He kept it up until he witnessed Lucy fainting. Breathing heavily he noticed the green haired man in the room with Lucy motion to the ground and Natsu understood what the man wanted and landed. Then in an act of defiance he continued to attempt to enter through the door.

There came the sliding of a lock and the door swung outward. Natsu just had enough time to jump back before he was slammed in the face with the heavy wood. "Oh whoops, you got out of the way. I did so hope I would have been able to smash your face in without getting any of your blood on me. But alas it was a last ditch effort and it looks like I am going to have to soil my knuckles upon your dirty face."

Natsu didn't like the appearance or sound of this man. Just his voice had the ability to set Natsu on edge, not to mention the cockiness that poured out of his words as thick as sludge. Natsu glared and cut straight to the point, "Give me Lucy, _now_."

"Oh, so sorry but she is mine. In fact just before your untimely arrival I asked her the simple question 'do you detest me?' and I'm afraid I still haven't gotten an answer. After my inquiry she lost all ability to speak and stared at me like she lost a puppy. It was quite easy to tell she was debating the issue so I have left her to her room to mull it over." He jeered, not frightened by the threatening tones in Natsu's voice.

"But she didn't give an answer did she? So she could still want me more than you." Natsu fumed.

"Hmm well yes Lucy _could have_ but you see that's impossible now. As soon as she stepped foot into that building she was engulfed in my mist. A very powerful magic that made Lucy forget herself and who she had attachments to. Also I gave her a rather strong potion, the first person she sees upon waking will be her lifelong love. Of course I will kill you and bury your body somewhere near a large manure pile then go to claim my bride. Lucy will never remember you as long as she stays in that tower, and she _will _stay there if I so command, for as long as she lives. For I will be the only love she will ever know." The man smirked like he had the whole thing in the bag. "Before I forget, you should know the name of your killer; it's the polite thing to do after all. I am Mizu, this is the name you cry out for mercy from but will receive no such thing. Don't bother uttering your worthless name; I have already become acquainted with it."

"You talk big but can you back it up? Or will I be the one there when Lucy wakes up? I think you have seriously misjudged me. And you will learn to regret this." Natsu's voice full of danger.

"Me, regret this? Are you such a gigantic idio—" Mizu was cut short by a flaming fist coming to connect with his face. Mizu barely had time to catch Natsu smoldering fist in his own water covered palm before impact.

"You talk too much." Natsu growled from under his arm as he peered at the water dragon slayer with all the hate one person could hold towards another.

"That was rather rude." Mizu hissed copying Natsu's loathing perfectly.

Natsu scoffed, "Us Fairytail mages aren't always considered the most polite, and you know what? I wouldn't have it any other way."

Natsu's knee sailed past Mizu's side. Mizu bent just in time to avoid the blow. Natsu raised his unoccupied fist but was again confronted by Mizu's palm. He was being blocked or evaded at every attack causing him a great deal of frustration. But Mizu had yet to attempt a hit on Natsu.

Mizu smirked, "What's the matter fire dragon? Can't seem to injure me? Well I'll let you in on a little secret, boy. Water _always_ beats fire."

"Not this time," Natsu hissed and his words were accompanied by a huge spiral column of flames erupting from his mouth. Mizu's eyes widened but his head snapped back to excuse the inferno.

Natsu ripped his hands free from the green haired mage's grasp and sprung away from him so he could put some distance between them. Mizu rose back into a standing position, he tried to ignore it but Natsu could see a red patch of skin across the water dragon slayer's cheek. It seared fiery red and was already turning shiny; it was a pretty serious burn.

"Now if I'm not mistaken," Mizu glanced at his bare wrist as if there was a watch there, "It looks like its half past time for you to die. We're running behind schedule, better fix that."

Natsu chuckled but without any actual amusement behind it. And stated dryly, "Mizu, I think your watch is broken. Mine says it's time to kick your ass, _now._ I'm right on schedule."

"Oh, does it now? Funny…wonder whose time piece is correct?" Mizu pondered while giving Natsu a deadly glare.

Mizu leaned back, drawing in power. He lashed up and sent out a huge vortex of water as wild as the ocean. Natsu copied the movement at the same time and released raging fire the spun from his belly with the intent to kill.

**Author's Note: Okay finally got another chapter out! I wanted to make it longer but upon reflecting that it would probably take me a few more days to get it out if I tried extending it longer...I decided to spare all of you and get it out sooner rather than later! Sorry for the puns...I really have no idea where that came from. Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading, and for all of the reviews! It will be a while again, sorry for these long periods between the chapters, I've been really busy. Oh and also if you haven't already you should check out this amazing romance film it's called "Garden of Words." really a fantastic film. It left me in tears, I give it a 10/10. :) **


End file.
